The Queen's Blade
by brunhe
Summary: Elsa is the Queen, struggling to find a balance. Templars control only the military branch of Arendelle... for now. Anna is a skilled Assassin on a mission. For Elsa and Anna, there is only one thing that can break through the defenses they have built up over the years. Frozen AU within the Assassin's Creed Universe. Elsanna, unrelated.
1. Ch 1: Nothing is True

_Hi all, special thanks goes to __EOTWY00xx00 and TalkPillow for being great betas and helping to figure out a lot of things that I wanted with this story. This will be a multi-chapter fic, aiming to update every Sunday (hopefully). I have been reading/reviewing Frozen fics for a couple months now, and was inspired to contribute to this amazing community. I hope you'll enjoy what I have to offer. ~Brunhe_

_Disclaimers: I don't own Frozen or AC, and the picture/inspiration for the story goes to yohchi19 on Tumblr ( post/82880463803)_

* * *

_"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization." –Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

"Come on Elsa! We have to leave!"

The pair ran to the upper deck of the frigate as an arrow sailed pass their heads into the wooden mast to their right. Now at the bow of the ship, Anna quickly analyzed the situation.

'Not good. Not good at all,' she thought. In front of them stood two Templars loading their muskets, and behind them were at least 10 more armed with crossbows and swords. Lightly armored, but overwhelming numbers, she and Elsa didn't have a chance.

Elsa quickly sniped the muskets out of the Templar's hands with two bolts of frost, while Anna took that exact moment to charge forward. Kneeling low to pass their defenses, she flung both of her arms out and forward, releasing the dual-hidden blades on her forearms and taking both of the Templars down.

Looking back, she shouted to Elsa, "FOLLOW ME!" Another arrow narrowly missed the mark as Elsa and Anna ran up the long and narrow bowsprit.

Anna peered at the dark depths below, then back at the harbor. It was on fire as Arendelle's Royal Guard, Assassin warriors, and Templars all clashed on the port. Several ships had capsized, and in the distance, there could be seen smoke rising from the rooftops. The ship they were on was enflamed as well, as it cast long, dark shadows over the harbor. The ship started groaning.

Snapping back to reality, she saw Elsa holding off the arrows with an ever-weakening shield of ice. Wasting no more time, she grabbed Elsa by the waste and jumped. The ship was huge, so the drop was long. Grinning, Anna yelled, "Hold on tight!" Elsa, whose eyes had been screwed shut, gasped as much air as she could and hugged Anna as tight as she could before they plunged into the darkness.

As Anna deployed the glider and caught the night breeze within the broad leather wings, Anna wondered how they had gotten into such a mess.

It all started four months ago.

* * *

Darkness. Fire.

That's what greeted Anna as she entered the Den. Taking her brown hood off, she scanned the room to which she had been summoned. A small fire in the hearth was the only source of light in an otherwise unimpressive house near the slums of Arendelle. And if not for the arsenal of weapons, secret passages, lack of windows along the wood and stone walls, and the circle of cloaked individuals sitting in front of the fire, it would be.

The Den has been Anna's safe haven for nearly six years, since she joined the Order. While occasionally clumsy, she quickly proved herself to be a natural Assassin, with the fire and vindication one would expect from an orphan girl whose parents were murdered by Templar men, and the skills to rise rapidly, becoming a Warrior ranked Assassin in a short six years.

While the Templars sought to subdue the world and exert control over humanity to instill order and create perfect world, the Assassin fought to preserve choice, freedom, and _humanity_ for all, even if the results were sometimes chaotic. The Templar's lust for power and control often proved as a vehicle for cruelty, which made Anna (and countless others) suffer unjustly. It was really no wonder she sought the ideological opposite of the Templars, and worked so tirelessly to bring justice to them.

"Welcome back, Anna. Take a seat." Came the voice of the portly man at the head of the semi-circle around the fire.

'No pleasantries, then. Something must be up.' Anna thought to herself.

"Certainly, Master Kai." Taking a seat next to her burly blond friend Kristoff, she noticed in the center of the semi-circle lay a small table, with several documents spread throughout.

'No doubt the newest batch of intercepted letters.' She mused.

The Templars of Arendelle have been unusually active for the past month, and it had become public knowledge that the Commander of Arendelle's Military force was a member of the Templars. Tensions were high, to say the least.

Kai's voice resounded deeply throughout the room as he began to speak.

"As you all know, the Templars have become more mobile, aggressive, and _open._ We have already been involved in several skirmishes, and because we are a smaller, more isolated Den, we will not have the ability to call upon friends from neighboring kingdoms without extensive trouble. Furthermore, developments have come up which complicate the situation." He paused, then threw a knife, which impaled the shortest of the documents on the table.

Anna squinted, and saw that the document read, '_Approval for the removal of Ice has been approved. Proceed discreetly and quickly.'_

Confused, Anna asked, "What does it mean?" But as her teal eyes stared into the usually warm brown ones of her leader, she began to figure out the cryptic message.

"Surely they don't mean…" Anna said.

Kai's voice was deep and grave. "Unfortunately yes. We have evidence through this letter and through their logistics that suggest they plan to assassinate Queen Elsa and establish a military state."

He continued to the small group of assassins, "As you are all aware, the Templars here have a firm grasp over the military here, forcing us into the shadows. Queen Elsa is perceptive, and her powers will not make her an easy target for the Templars, but at this point, they could stage a silent coup within a couple months subdue her. Her mastery of ice and snow will not stop 100 men from storming the palace, especially when we're sure some of the Royal Guard have seeds within their ranks."

Kristoff spoke up, "So what is it that you propose? The Templars have access to all the messenger birds, ships to resupply troops/assassinated generals, and Commander Hans isn't dense. He's surely monitoring all Assassin activity. The fall of the monarchy will put this kingdom securely in Templar hands."

Kai replied, "Then we must not allow that to happen."

* * *

Darkness. Fire. Solitude.

Elsa appreciated each of the three things in turn. Within the cozy library, stacked with tomes from eras past and the smell of parchment permeating the room, Elsa sat sipping her evening tea. As she took another sip of the Earl Grey, she sighed.

'Why did it have to be like this?' she wondered. Another power move from the Templars. Her spending the better part of the day and more of her bargaining chips to disallow the promotion of an 'experienced nobleman' to Master of Coin. She would have them imprisoned, if not for half of her armed forces consisting of those bastards. She would freeze that damned Hans Westergaard, if not for the frustrating lack of evidence connecting him to the Templars.

'Everyone knows, of course.' She thought bitterly. What she wouldn't give to freeze that self-righteous smirk of his forever, as an example of those who wish to use her. She would not have being used, bribed, and threatened as her parents King Agdar and Queen Idun. Although they were noble and good at heart, the small syndicate were experts at getting their way, and the God-given titles of Kings and Queens did not stop the Templars.

So she had resisted. She bulked up her Royal Guard, restricted the military, taxed the nobles who sympathized with them, and demoted known Templars from her council. But she had made enemies with a global force, and the Templars were not to be denied Arendelle (An essential trading center for the north countries). Hans arrived, and slowly but surely, she lost influence and her grip on the Templars started to slip. She could not risk being too adverse, less she lose the support of her people. The support she worked hard to gain from a young age once they were made aware of her magic.

As if all this were not enough to contend with, her Spymaster has spotted Assassins.

She stared into the fire. Its warmth did not reach the Snow Queen, Elsa of Arendelle, first of her name. No, the warmth disappeared with the murder her parents when she was 18. An eagle feather was the only evidence left. Such a devastatingly clean and silent death matched with that feather could only mean one thing. Assassins. Wasn't that why she allowed the Templars so much ground? Because their mortal enemies took the only thing she loved.

A flash within her mind, "You'll be fine, Elsa." His eyes were full of worry. 'How could I be fine?'

She had frozen her whole room that night, but only her heart felt cold.

'A frozen heart, incapable of the thaws of spring and summer.' She mused. It just had to be. She could trust no one completely, not even her Spymaster, Gerda. Those who seek secrets often have dark ones of their own. Still, she was very useful for tracking Templar and Assassin's alike, and while not the most physically capable, heard the secrets of even the wind.

She took a sip of her tea and stood. The last glowing embers of the fire pulsed in the dark room, and her tea had gone cold.

'I do not have much time left.'

The thought surprised her, but she understood. Templars breathing down her neck and taking what they wanted so aggressively did not bode well for her. Assassins resurfacing and lurking in the shadows did not bode well for her. She was afraid. She was alone.

But she would not let it all go so easily.

* * *

"You are to protect Queen Elsa of Arendelle from all upcoming Templar aggression."

Kai's assignment shocked Anna, both for the sheer difficulty of any one assassin to accomplish that task, but also because such an assignment was far above her rank.

"M-me? Are you sure?" stuttered Anna. To her left, she saw Kristoff smirking slightly. 'He'll pay for that later!'

"Yes. Anna, I have seen you grow throughout the years, and the rest of us will be ensuring that the Templars are distracted enough to not use as much resources to attacking Queen Elsa as possible. But I believe that you will uphold our Creed and tenets, and complete this mission." Kai spoke confidently, with all the wisdom of a Master Assassin, but Anna could not help the doubt creeping up in her mind.

"And how will this mission be completed? When will we know she's safe?" Anna wondered.

"This might not be a mission possible of completing fully." Kai sighed, then continued, "Elsa is powerful, this much we know, but the Templars will never see her as anything more than a threat as long as she continues to fight their demands and be a _good_ Queen. This mission, if you choose to accept it, will become a part of your identity as an Assassin. She must not fall, or we will lose Arendelle. We know she thinks we murdered her parents, but you must make her understand your role."

"Wouldn't that be breaking the tenet? '_Never compromise the Brotherhood?'_" Anna asked confused.

"We must adapt to our situation. You cannot have her attacking you every time you must step in to protect her."

A long pause filled the room. Various members, of all ranks, looked at Anna with anticipation.

She never was one to back down from a challenge.

"Understood. And I accept this mission." While excited, she made sure to accept the mission in solemnity that was expected of Assassins.

"Very well. You begin immediately. You only have two objectives: Make yourself and your intentions known and accepted to Queen Elsa, then protect her. Defeating the Templar in Arendelle or your death for her life will acknowledge the completion of your mission, and promote you to Assassin, First Rank."

Her eyes widened, first meeting with Kristoff's chocolate brown ones, which bore similar surprise, then Kai's twinkling dark brown ones.

"Due to the difficult and prolonged nature of the task at hand, it seemed only fitting. You will have to utilize all of the skill sets belonging to a First Rank, and so the title is deserved. Good luck, feisty pants."

Giggling slightly at the nickname she had been given some four years ago, she spoke, "I will do my best, and start as soon as I resupply."

Nodding, Kai said, "Gerda will be keeping an eye on you to monitor you and assist where possible. The rest of us will commit our full force to recruitment and stirring up as much trouble as possible for the Templars. Veterans Sven and Kristoff will work on picking off their generals, and maybe even Hans Westergaard. Best of luck brothers and sisters."

With that, everyone stood and left to the adjoining chambers within the Den, leaving Kristoff and Anna alone.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kristoff said, "Guess I won't be seeing you for a long time, feisty pants. Good luck, and remember, if things get hard, just roll with it!"

Anna punched his arm . Hard. "That's for that smirk earlier!" She grinned, then hugged him.

"Thanks, my pungent friend, I hope you get as much of those pompous bastards as you and Sven can."

Rubbing her hair, he said, "You know we will. Good luck with the Snow Queen. Be safe."

And then he was gone.

Anna took what she needed, then left through a back passage. When she entered the streets, it was dusk, and shadows were becoming longer. Slipping on her leather hood, she scaled to the roof tops, and started for the palace.

* * *

_End Note: That's the first chapter! Please review, especially if you hated it. I want to make this as great a story as possible, and am willing to take criticism if it means improving my writing. Also, follow/fav and all that jazz. I have a tumblr that I don't post with, but I'm there too. Watching. Waiting._

_Special thanks again to __EOTWY00xx00 and TalkPillow. Can't thank you two enough._


	2. Ch 2: For the First Time in Forever

_"You'll be fine, Elsa."- Adgar, Former King of Arendelle_

* * *

Elsa stood in front of the mantle within her simple bedroom. She peered at the picture of her parents for a moment. She wondered what life would be like if they were alive. If she would smile more as just a princess, and not a young orphan Queen, with far too much weight on her shoulders. She wondered if she still remembered happiness and love.

She looked at the mirror beside the framed portrait. Her platinum blonde braid hung loose over her left shoulder as she thoughtlessly stroked the threads. Her regal black and forest green dress still graced her figure; an oddity considering it was late and she should be in bed.

She was done with all of this. She was done with dealing with the Templars and Assassins. She was done trying to prove herself a worthy Queen to those who still contested that her powers were a bad omen.

She formed a sphere of magic, hostile and angry, pulsing red and deep shades of purple in her hands.

But just for this moment, she was most done with whoever just dared to sneak in through her window.

* * *

It was already late when Anna reached the castle. Rooftop running was stealthier, but took up more time, and the Den was on the far side of town, another reason why this extended mission would limit her contact with the rest of her Brotherhood. The castle was surrounded by water on all sides, and tall stone walls. To the left of the main gate lay a lighthouse tower near the rear walls, one half of two towers that signaled the entrance to the harbor, and to the right was an extended wall that stretched onto the hillside that overlooked the town. On those walls, large boulders crept up, making scaling the walls undetected much easier for her. Instead of walking the main bridge towards the castle, she crept along the right shore until she came to the wall.

Stretching her limbs in preparation, she made sure none of the patrols were around, before leaping onto the boulder, fingers and toes expertly finding purchase. She scaled the boulder quickly, and was only met with about 5 meters more of castle wall. Cracking her knuckles, she found holes were cement had eroded, and uneven stones, and made her path onto the top of the battlement. She noticed that a small hill with an old and tall willow tree lay to the right of the castle, overlooking the palace, and made note of it for later.

Anna made her way around to the back of the castle, using the shadows to dodge and elude the patrols walking the battlements. It was late, and there was only one light within the palace. She jumped from the battlements, a suicidal feat for most, but Anna landed and rolled expertly, distributing the force of the fall. Now in the garden, she looked up at the orange glow coming from the window above.

'This should be a fun climb,' she thought eagerly. Waiting for the next patrol to pass, she set about climbing the palace, using her lithe body to silently climb her way towards the triangular window. She thought about the upcoming confrontation she might have with the Queen, who was surely the only one up at this hour.

'After all, she is known for her tireless dedication to protecting and enriching the lives of her people after all.' She thought, nearing the window. 'That, and her magic.' Lost in thought, mindlessly climbing, her head bumped into the window ledge, which jutted out about a foot. She'd have to jump. Pulling her hands even and squatting both her small feet on the same stone, she leapt up and backwards at the same time, hands catching the ledge just in time.

'A little louder than I wanted to be,' she thought ruefully, before pulling her tiring body up and slowly opening the window.

"If you're going to kill me, then be done with it, Assassin."

As Anna landed softly on the wooden floor of Queen Elsa's study, she was surprised to hear the Queen utter those words venomously, and was momentarily caught off-guard. Fortunately, she is an Assassin, and Assassins don't do 'off-guard' for long.

"I come in peace your Majesty," Anna said quietly and mysteriously (or so she hoped). "But I suspect you will need more than just my word." With that, she unclasped her belt, letting her scabbard fall to the floor, the steel blade firmly within its leather home.

'If I want her to trust me, I'll have to lay it all down now,' Anna thought nervously. Feeling more vulnerable by the second, she realized she would have to lay her life in the Queen's hand to have a shot at this.

Slowly, Anna unfastened her two bracers, and as the dual hidden blades fell with a soft _thud,_ Elsa looked from the mantle she had been staring at, and regarded the Assassin.

* * *

As she heard the Assassin disarming herself, her curiosity was peaked. Elsa had been holding a small ball of frost magic within her hands, ready to strike should the Assassin start towards her.

She almost scoffed at the sound of the Assassin's scabbard hitting the floor; they were always armed with those dreaded hidden blades that sought for only a slight opening to seize the moment. Elsa tensed her shoulders, ears perked for silent steps, or even for the slight metal ring of the blades sliding out of their cages, ready to bite into her throat.

It was then perhaps quite predictably, that she found herself confused by the sound of two smaller blades hitting the floor. Two hidden blades.

'They never part with those,' she thought.

Assassins regarded their hidden blades as extensions of themselves, badges of their allegiance, and their connection to the Creed. She had learned this. When an Assassin drops their blade, they are still dangerous, but still, no match for the Ice Queen. She turned.

Winter met the deep ocean as their eyes locked. Underneath the Assassin's hood, those piercing, bright eyes held hers as she looked for malice, hate, or even _cold blankness_ in those orbs framed by a soft face and red locks of hair.

What she saw was nervousness, a little fear, but determination from the way her brows were set.

Elsa's thoughts raced to analyze the situation. After all, analyzing was what kept her head attached to her shoulders for this long.

'Neither a Master Assassin nor armed with a bow or gun. Not looking for exits or even at my frost.'

'No immediate danger then.' She allowed herself to relax a little and contemplate the girl before her.

'She's looking at my face,' She realized, 'She's waiting for you to speak Elsa!' Another tick of the clock.

'She has beautiful eyes,'

'Wait, what?'

Reeling her thoughts in, she found her voice, but the words that came out didn't sound nearly as intimidating as she meant them to be.

* * *

"Then why are you here?"

The Queen spoke softly, and Anna realized that she would have to reply carefully in order to get her to really listen to her words. After all, the glowing ball of ice within the Queen's left hand was still present, and had grown brighter if anything.

But Anna was never renowned for her tact and grace.

"P-please Queen Elsa, hear me out. I will only take a minute to say my piece, then you may do to me as you will. You are in danger of assassination! Not by me obviously, I just dropped my blades! Not that I would be hard-pressed to recover them to arm myself again-_and oh god why did I say that- _I mean, you're in danger! Not that you wouldn't assume that with me being an Assassin in your study late at night and you being alone and-" At this point Anna had to clamp her hands over her mouth to stop her word vomit and closed her eyes tightly. The words had come tumbling out. She wasn't sure if it was from the intense pressure of the situation, the imminent danger of Queen Elsa's snow, or her beauty that rendered her incapable of proper speech but-

'Wait, what!?'

She was so dead.

A pause.

She wasn't dead. In fact, she heard… _laughter_?

The Queen had brought her left hand up to her mouth and was giggling. Or rather, looking like she was trying to suppress her obvious amusement at the bumbling rogue.

Clearing her throat abruptly, she said with slight amusement, "You might be the worst Assassin ever."

Anna tensed up again.

"However, for some reason, you have me convinced that you are not here to kill me…tonight. I am very aware of the dangers that come with being the Queen, Assassin, but you have not stated your business with me at this hour. "

Gaining some confidence, Anna said quietly, but with determination finding her voice, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I am on a mission assigned by my Mentor, to protect you from an assassination orchestrated by the Templars of Arendelle, and their leader, Hans Westergaard."

She looked up from the spot on the carpet, right before the Queen's feet, where she had been focused on, and met those ice-blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

She expected surprise in those wonderful irises. She expected anger, maybe even the cold blankness she was known for, as Queen Elsa prepared to strike her down for her insolence and treasonous accusations.

She did not expect…resignation.

* * *

Elsa sighed. She had known of the Templar's ever shortening patience with her. She had known Hans was most likely a Templar Master. But now the Assassins wished to prevent her death? She couldn't fathom a more undesirable ally.

"You killed my parents." Bitterness crept into her voice as she remembered the scene; a clean death perhaps, but a single eagle's feather gracing their body, marring her memories of that room forever. Her dreams would not let her forget what had been taken away from her.

"Regardless of who you blame for their deaths, I am not my predecessors." The Assassin spoke with a rehearsed confidence. 'She had been expecting that accusation then?' Elsa wondered. It was clear that they were both armed, ready to verbally spar till the sky woke.

"No, your predecessors just sent you in their stead. And now you expect me to believe that you will not kill me at the first opportunity?" Seeing the assassin flinch at those words even made her doubt the conviction of her statement. She did not seem to be a natural killer. Except for the fact that she was.

"No I don't expect you to believe it. But I wholeheartedly believe that they were not the murderers of your parents, and I have not been assigned to kill you." She paused, then added softly, "The people of Arendelle have not seen a greater monarch than the one before me now."

She fixed the Queen with her stare, willing herself to look Queen Elsa directly in the eyes and show her that she really meant what she had just said.

'Did she really mean those words?' She skeptically thought. And yet, as Elsa looked into the red head's eyes, she could not fathom why she believed those eyes. Eyes like jewels of the sea.

Still, she had to be sure.

"If I am to trust you with my life, you must trust me with yours." She conjured a blue sphere, hardening it, making it jagged, and rotating it rapidly in the palm of her hands. She looked at the Assassin who had closed her eyes, the smallest curve of her lips painting her face with pure _calm._

"I do."

'It would be so easy to end her here and be done with it,' Elsa thought as she weighed her options.

She could defend herself against the Templar's assassination attempts right?

She hurled the jagged sphere towards Anna, the whistling of edges slicing through the air. Yet Anna did not move.

Elsa stopped her magic right before a particularly long spike pierced the uppermost layer of skin on Anna's forehead.

'Impressive,' she thought. She watched as the girl's now wide eyes focused on the sphere, and breathed out in relief as it melted in a puddle in front of her, now sporting a hesitant smile. 'Cute.'

Before she allowed that thought to continue, she spoke, "You are not allowed in my bedchambers. You are not allowed to be seen by the advisers or the general public. You will notify me of danger _discretely,_ and we will meet here every night, and you will give me a full report on everything you did that day, or you will meet that sphere again. Am I understood Assassin?"

Elsa watched as a wide smile evolved on the girl's face.

It had been a long time since she had seen a smile that bright. Her days were usually filled with demure servants, wrinkly and grumpy old men, and stone-faced military men. She was dragged out of her thoughts by an admittedly musical voice speaking a single word to her.

"Anna."

"I'm sorry?"

The red headed girl looked into her eyes, and Elsa saw the ocean within them. But they also held a…light; a fire within them that interested her. 'Maybe, I won't hate her presence.' A foreign, but not unwelcome thought in the past few years.

"My name is Anna."

* * *

Note: WOW. Is all I can say to the response to my first chapter. It was overwhelmingly positive and encouraging, so I decided to publish a second chapter today! I know I told some of you that it would update every Sunday, but hey, it's my birthday and I couldn't wait. (Some birthday story reviews would be awesome ;) haha)

If anyone is confused, line breaks will represent POV changes instead of time lapses. I feel like this distinction is more important so that we can view the story from the character's perspective clearer. Also, this relationship will be a slow burn type of thing. Having been complete strangers, it'll take a while to get to the full-blown relationship part (That and a whole bunch of 'other' reasons).

Follow/Fav/All that jazz. And PM me if you wanna talk about the story! I'll just be here :)


	3. Ch 3: The Oath

_"Our Creed does not command us to be free. It commands us to be wise." –Altair Ibn-La'Ahad._

* * *

Anna woke slowly, clearing her eyes of the nightly sand that came with a good night's rest. She had slept under a tall willow, situated on the face of hill behind the castle.

The sun was barely rising, orange piercing the black of the previous night, welcoming clear blue skies of the new summer day. A gentle breeze wafted through the long and limp branches of the willow, raising the bumps on Anna's forearms. Rubbing them together, she decided to stand up and stretch a little, her lithe arms and legs protesting the lack of use.

Grinning to herself, she started climbing deftly up the large tree, using her expert climbing skills to reach the top of the small canopy, and overlook the palace and small kingdom of Arendelle below. Upon spotting the Queen's window, she noticed movement.

'So she's up now,' she mused.

Taking a deep breath, she spotted a large haystack below, and leapt far and high into the brisk morning air. Tumbling slightly forward, she aimed her descent, and promptly _thumped_ into the large haystack, thanking the Gods she did not encounter any needles.

Now at the base of the palace, beneath Queen Elsa's window, she started to climb the face of the palace walls, expertly putting her hands and feet on the tiniest of footholds. Soon, she was at the window, and saw that Queen Elsa was dressed, and sitting on her desk, doing some writing.

With a smile, she remembered her success of last night's tenuous conversation, and the agreement that they came to as she rapped the surface of the glass lightly.

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock._

* * *

_"My name is Anna." She thought she saw the Queen's lips curve slightly, a slight crease of her eyes present on her naturally neutral face._

_"You may call me Queen Elsa, Anna of the shadows". A pause. "So what now?" _

_As she looked into the Queen's eyes, she found herself becoming lost; the penetrating gaze held Anna and seemed to render her incapable of coherent thought._

_"What now…" she absentmindedly echoed, "Oh! Um..I-I suppose we should make some arrangements. I'll need to make sure I can be in close proximity should an attempt happen."_

_"I thought we agreed you wouldn't be seen?" The Queen's slight frown was back, voicing her disapproval. _

_Anna thought for a moment, before replying, "I won't be seen. At least not as an Assassin. If I can disguise myself as your new handmaiden, I would be able to keep away any suspicion of extra protection, and I'd have a place to stay while this arrangement lasts!" _

_The Queen raised her brow as she stared at Anna again, considering the proposal. It made sense. A surprising amount of sense. After another pause, she conceded, "Alright, Assassin, I'll make the necessary arrangements to have you put under my Head Housemaid Gerda's care. You should know that you will be expected to perform certain handmaid duties as well, if you mean to keep your cover." _

_Anna nodded her head in agreement. "Then there's one more thing."_

_Surprised, Queen Elsa responded with arched brows, "Oh? And what would that be?"_

_Anna said, "It is not a secret you do not trust me. At least not yet. But if we're going to make this arrangement work, I'll need you to trust that I will know how to protect you. I think it would be wise if we swore an oath to each other. An Assassin bound by oath will not break it unless the Creed commands it."_

_Skeptical, Queen Elsa responded, "So you could use your creed to break your oath? Where is the honor in that?" _

_Anna replied, "The Creed does not command us to be free, it commands us to be wise. I will only break our oath if the Brotherhood or the lives of innocents are at risk." _

_With that she kneeled, still by the windowsill, head bowed. _

_After a breath, she continued, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, first of her name, Queen of the Ice and Snow, I swear fealty to you and offer my protection from the harms of Arendelle's enemies, for as long as danger is imminent."_

_"And if the Assassin's prove to be Arendelle's enemies?"_

_Anna had not thought about that. The Assassin's served freedom and truth, but a monarchy might be at odds with those values at some times. Still they had served Arendelle's best interests for as long as she had been there, surely that meant they were allies of the crown? Then, she remembered how many Kings and Queens and nobility had been eliminated by Assassin blades and she knew. The Assassin's allied whoever shared their goals at the current time. But she knew of the greats before her, and how fragile the Brotherhood really was. Altair Ibn-La'Had, exiled for years under a corrupt brotherhood, instances throughout history of Assassins betraying the Brotherhood, betraying the creed._

_"Then we will be wise."_

_After a moment's pause, Queen Elsa approached her, placing an ivory hand on her shoulder, indicating that she should rise. Looking into her eyes, the Snow Queen spoke, "Anna of the Assassin Brotherhood, I grant you all the protections and privileges that are required for you to perform your duty to me." Stepping back, she continued, "If that's all for tonight, meet me tomorrow in my study, and we'll get you proper clothes and a bed. I have a small council meeting tomorrow, so I guess that will be your first test." _

_As the Queen turned to leave, she craned her neck slightly to meet Anna's now radiating gaze._

_"I trust you." _

_As she exited, Queen Elsa thought to herself 'I shouldn't, but for some reason, I trust you, Anna.'_

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock._

Elsa had been up since the crack of dawn when she heard the knock at her study's triangular window. Glancing towards the window overlooking the castle gardens, she saw the Assas—Anna's form crouched on the window ledge.

'An energetic one, she is.' She sighed. She had a feeling her life would have a lot more noise with this upbeat Assassin around.

Getting up from her stiff mahogany chair, she strode over to the window, unlocked the hatch, and opened the window enough to allow Anna (and the cool morning air) through.

"You're up early," Elsa mused, "I figured I'd see you around noon."

Anna simply looked into her eyes, feeling her breath catch ever so slightly (would she ever get used to those eyes?), shrugged, and said with a small smile, "The sky woke, so I did too."

"In any case, we should introduce you to the Head Housemaid and get you fitted. You'll be attending the small council meeting with me today as your first test. If things go well and you're not revealed, I guess you'll be staying in the castle for the time being."

Fire lit within her eyes, Anna said, "Alright, I was born ready! Wait, how am I going to change out of…this?" She gestured to her Assassin clothes. She was dressed in grey breeches, and a dark green tunic that flared out behind her, with a hood attached to her collar, giving the semblance of a cloak. A leather belt held two falchion swords and at the center was a silver belt buckle, in the form of the insignia of the Brotherhood. While it allowed her to be mistaken for a guard or ranger at first glance, it would be obvious to all who passed her in the confines of the castle that she was an Assassin.

As Elsa regarded her, she knew no one could see her like that. "Hide your swords and belt underneath my desk. I will return shortly." When Anna nodded, she nodded in return, eyes lingering over her face, taking in her freckled nose and copper hair that seemed to be shining in the morn-

'Wait what?'

As Elsa left to fetch Gerda, her Head Housemaid, she tried shaking such thoughts from her head.

'Thinking about Anna in such a way is only a distraction. You cannot afford to be distracted around her Elsa! She's just like the others; a killer through and through. You cannot be attracted to her…a girl nonetheless! It wouldn't be appropriate…right?'

Elsa was so lost in her thoughts she nearly bumped into Gerda as she rounded a corner. Letting out a small squeak of surprise, Gerda said, "Oh my Your Majesty! I beg your pardon, I didn't see you there dear."

Smiling slightly at Gerda's term of endearment (Gerda had been almost like a mother figure after her parents had passed), she responded, "It's not your fault Gerda, I actually came to see you. I have special request…That requires some discretion."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Could you please bring a new set of handmaiden clothes and meet me in the study as soon as possible?" In a lower voice she said, "We have a new girl that will be working rather…closely to me for the time being. It's important she's brought up to speed before the meeting this afternoon."

Bowing slightly, Gerda said, "Of course, Your Majesty," before heading off to fetch the clothes.

Turning on her heel she walked back to the study in relative quiet. When she arrived she expected Anna to be looking at trade documents or other papers that would give information, but instead found her staring at a portrait of her parents.

"King Adgar and Queen Idunn. Ruled the kingdom peacefully for over 20 years, inciting not a single war and increasing the prosperity of Arendelle greatly during their reign. It seems, though, that not everyone was receptive to the thought of a peaceful Arendelle."

Startled a little, Anna watched her with a hint of sadness in her.

"I'm sorry for your parents."

Elsa sighed. "It's not your repentance to give. Gerda will be here shortly."

The two stared at each other again. Why did they always end up staring at each other? Anna was the first to look away, awkwardly clearing her throat, before looking up to the portrait again.

"You know, my parents were also murdered." Elsa's eyes widened as Anna's looked down to the floor. "I was five. They were good people. My father worked in the military as a low-ranking officer, my mom owning a general store below our flat. We were honest and hardworking and good people Your Majesty. We were too good." Anna looked to the window, at the rising sun. "My father… he didn't agree with the Templars and their slow acquisition of power within the military. He refused to join them, and they had no room for him. Templars don't like when they're not in total control you see, so they like to eliminate threats." A tear found its way down Anna's cheek, and Elsa wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and comfort the pained Assassin. Instead, she looked at Anna, rubbing her arms together, and listened.

"There was only one man that was sent. That's all they needed. He had red hair like mine. He must've been a protégé or something because it was over very fast. My father and mother didn't stand a chance. Whether it was a small measure of humanity, or arrogance, he left me alive. My Grandmaster found me the next day and took me in. He taught me about freedom and the Creed." Anna looked at Elsa, her eyes wide as Anna's showed a coldness she had not seen in those teal orbs before. "And of justice."

Elsa felt small under Anna's gaze. "Why are you telling me this Anna?" Anna's expression visibly softened.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It seemed like you needed to hear it. You're not alone Your Majesty. At least not when I'm around." Anna gave her a soft smile, which she returned genuinely. She didn't know she needed that, but the fact that Anna had gone through what she had gave her a strange sort of comfort.

"Thank you for telling me this Anna." She said quietly as she looked once again at Anna's face, now blushing slightly.

"It was no problem, Your Majesty."

"Elsa." Anna looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

If Elsa gave any thought to the situation, it would've been extremely weird for her to let down her defenses so easily. But there was something different with Anna. She decided to chalk it up to having to put her life in Anna's hands for now.

"You may call me Elsa. In private, of course."

As Anna positively _beamed_ at her silent admission of trust, a knock at the door signified Gerda's arrival. Anna and Gerda made brief eye contact, making sure to have any signs of recognition (even though Gerda was basically a second mother to Anna), before Gerda addressed the Queen. "Your Majesty, I have brought the items you requested. A simple handmaiden outfit lay in her arms, identical to the drab green cotton dress that adorned Gerda now.

Elsa nodded. "This is Anna, she is to become my new handmaiden, and my only one, for now." She paused, closing and locking the door, sealing the bottom creak with her ice. "She is also an Assassin, sent here to protect me against the Templars. They have decided removing my head literally is easier than removing me from the thrown through diplomacy it seems."

Gerda played her part well, acting surprised at both admissions, before responding, "An Assassin bodyguard? Now that is something I haven't seen before."

"I would trust your little 'birds' would have told you of her arrival?" Elsa was getting impatient. The meeting was only in a couple hours, and Anna had no idea how to present herself in her new role.

"Yes of course, Your Majesty. We should get her dressed and up to speed as fast possible then hmm dear?" A hint of a smirk appeared on Gerda's face as Elsa now blushed at the endearing term spoken in front of Anna. Elsa cleared her throat before turning to leave. As she passed Gerda, she leaned in slightly, and whispered in her ear, "I'll need you to keep an eye on her for now, Spymaster." With a subtle nod of her head, Elsa left the room as Gerda went towards Anna to change out of her outfit and teach her rudimentary handmaiden duties.

She did not notice Gerda's wink towards Anna as she left the room.

A couple hours later, Elsa heard Kai, her Head Steward, announce her entry outside of the small-council meeting room. Plastering on her regal, impassive face, she walked through slowly opening oak doors, Anna trailing behind her to the right, hand clasped to hide her blades better, and head bowed. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Anna take her place along the edge of the wall, ready to serve the needs of the Queen should they arrive, her eyes quickly scanning the room for dangers. Taking her place at the head of the long meeting table and scanning over her advisers, she spoke,

"Let us begin this meeting gentlemen."

* * *

Note: Wow guys the response for this story has been incredible! We're over 100! And I got added to a community! *cheers* I'd like to thank each and every one of my readers for sticking with me so far, we're just beginning!

I'm updating this chapter early because I'm in the process of a move, and I'm pretty unsure about the timeline for getting our apartment some internet (Which is also good for more writing I guess). You might not see another update till around next Sunday (hopefully!). In the meantime, check out EOTWYOOxxOO's '_Wayfaring Stanger'_ and TalkPillow's '_Golden Snowflake'_ if you haven't already because those are really great stories ;P

As for this chapter, I had not intended to hold off the meeting, but a lot of issues still needed to be addressed, and by the time I got to the meeting, I already had my biggest chapter yet. As you now know, Hans will be present at this meeting, as will Anna, so it has become a little more interesting than either of them (and me admittedly) have anticipated. As a result, I decided to break up the chapter before the small council convened.

Thank you for the great reviews and support! We'll get to some of the really good stuff soon, I promise ;)


	4. Ch 4: Long Live the Queen

_"Corruption is no different from cancer. Cut out the tumors, but fail to treat the source, well you're buying time at best. There's no true change to be hand without comprehensive, systemic intervention." –Warren Vidic_

_"Chemo for the masses huh?" –Desmond Miles_

* * *

Elsa looked at her council while they debriefed her on their bi-weekly meeting, discussing matters that pertained to their respective responsibilities. The Archbishop was talking now, bemoaning the problems with donations and a still formidable population of those who worshipped the Old Gods. Even though Arendelle had been 'converted' within the past decade, a large part of its citizens worshipped the Gods of Nature. Not much of a surprise, considering their Queen controlled powers of winter. The Archbishop was diametrically opposed to most of the Queen's position for this reason. Much like Admiral Westergaard, his alliance with the Templars in Arrendelle was as well known to everyone as it was becoming detested.

Elsa tuned back in to the Archbishop's meandering brief "And the banisters were so shoddily constructed that we had to utilize our reserve funds to have them redone! I mean-"

'Always with the money gripes Archbishop,' Elsa thought dryly. 'Maybe using less of your financial capital to speak against the 'Unholy Queen' would help.'

The Church had a penchant for dropping sly comments to their parishioners about the abomination of God's Plan that was Elsa.

'Thank God we're almost done.'

A beat.

'What a mildly ironic thought.'

She looked from the corner of her cerulean eyes at Anna, to see how she was faring. This certainly was a test in patience rather than awareness for the young Assassin. She didn't seem to be doing much better than Elsa herself.

* * *

Elsa was trying to kill her. She was sure of it.

Anna had been standing at attention, hands clasped in front of her as Gerda instructed, waiting for the old geezers to finish flapping their lips with inane and decidedly meaningless (at least to her) babble. If human beings had the capacity and physical capability to fall asleep standing up, she's sure she would have. Impatiently shifting her feet as they grew numb and sore at the same time from disuse, she sensed the meeting coming to a close. There was only one member of the council left to speak. Hans Westergaard, suspected Templar Master of Arendelle and Admiral of Arendelle military. Youngest of fourteen, and controlled the smallest territory of any of his siblings.

And he didn't even have Arendelle locked down. The Brotherhood had made sure of it.

Of course, they could only assassinate particularly loud nobles, generals, and priests before the Templars started coming down hard. More dens in the past few months had been raided, and Templar control became more and more omnipresent within the streets of Arendelle. Not many brave souls would risk their lives and the lives of their families to speak out against the gradual erosion of balance the small kingdom had. Out in the farmlands, patrols became more frequent, with more violence occurring. Everything was reaching a breaking point.

That breaking point probably being the Queen's death. The Templars couldn't be allowed to have another kingdom in Northern Europe, and the Brotherhood could not afford a full frontal assault. So they would have to buy time and protect Elsa. Anna would have to buy time.

And yet, if not for the politics, she could dash to the back of Hans' high chair and send everything crashing down. He deserved that much, for what his brother did to her family. A little more smooth with his words, she noted, as he began delivering his brief.

'Not so much a brief as a veiled threat for more power,' she mused.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, you have spread my men out too thin across the countryside on these ridiculous patrols. Banditry is at an all time low, as is thievery! We are too vulnerable to attack here in the capital!" Hans, on the outside, looked the part of a frustrated military general dealing with an illogical Queen, Anna noted. But, in his eyes she saw contempt, arrogance, even a hint of a smirk at the creases of those moldy green eyes.

Elsa however, was the perfect picture of indifference, eyes included. Elsa responded in an almost deadpan, "You know as well as I do that I only picked the 'finest' of your men, most adapted to make long journeys to countries and lands they have never been to, so that those who are left can adequately defend our harbor." The snide jab at the Templars that Hans liked to ship in from neighboring countries (at the behest of his brothers, who undoubtedly thought he needed help rising in power.) was not missed by any at the table.

Danger sparked in Hans' eyes, causing them to darken to something akin to the slimy moss you find on the bottom of dirty pond. He leaned forward as he stood, hands on the table. A lion, ready to strike.

"Well then, Your Majesty, if we want to crack down on countryside crime, maybe we should be more…direct in our dealings with the citizens there. For all we know, much of the population could be against the crown and would not be opposed to harboring criminals." The threat hung in the air, thickening the atmosphere as tension between the two escalating like someone twisting the tuning knobs on a guitar much too quickly.

Elsa snapped, "You will do no such thing Admiral Westergaard. My say on this matter is final, and I will not have you go behind my back again either. Or must I remind you that I am Queen?"

Anna watched the two hold the other in a glare; fire and ice meeting, melting and vaporizing, neither willing to back down. Subtly feeling her hidden blades, she noticed her breath exhale a thin fog as Hans returned slowly to his seat. The temperature of the room going slightly back to normal as the situation fizzled. Anna noticed Hans looking at the small council slowly before resting his eyes back again on Elsa.

She wondered how many of them were loyal to the Queen.

"I suppose I must acquiesce in my request then." Anna let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as the rest of the council slowly ambled out of their chairs, cueing to Anna that meetings might often end on this kind of political tension.

A beat. Then,

"If only your parents were alive to see you rule like this. A shame, really." Hans said as he leisurely made his way to the door.

'_HOW FUCKING DARE YOU,' _Anna thought, rage flowing through her as she widened her stance, ready to end that pathetic excuse of a Templar.

Or so she thought.

The whole room turned their heads in shock at the handmaiden's outburst. In the corner of her eye, she saw Elsa's eyes widen in similar fashion, her hand making quick movements under the table.

'She froze my blades'Anna noted, before trying to recover. Unfortunately, she was never the most socially apt Assassin.

Eyes widened in fear, Anna sputtered, "I-I—"

Elsa cut in, "Please excuse my newest maid's behavior. She was raised in the slums and is a tad…uncouth." Elsa's face was back at its blank stare, no emotion (however furious it probably was at that moment) seeping through the façade.

Anna's own gaze however, was aimed at Hans, thinly veiled and utter hate pouring from her searing stare. Hans regarded her for a moment; his face calculating, cold, and a little angry for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. She was noticed.

And that did not bode well.

"Miss Anna. I will see you in my study. _Now._"

Elsa's cold tone also did not bode well for her. She slumped her shoulders and followed Elsa out of the room, catching Gerda's worried glance as she left.

The walk was silent save for the dull _clack_ of the pair's shoes on the sheen of frost that Elsa created with each step.

They reached the study and as soon as the door clicked, Elsa was in her face, an image of sound and fury, ice cackling in her palms.

"What the hell were you thinking back there Assassin!? Do ever stop to think before you speak you idiot!? You've blown your cover! You're done. Get out. I'll handle whatever they have planned for me on my own. I don't need your kind, I never have." Elsa's cold, angry face then turned away facing the window.

Anna could feel the pricks in her eyes. '_I can't fail like this! There's too much riding on this!'_

"No, I'm not leaving! You don't think you'll get attacked the moment you let your guard down!? The people of Arendelle are counting on your survival until the Templars fall, don't you see? They'll beat you politically, physically, mentally because they have the resources and time to wait for your demise, and we need you to stay alive long enough for the Brotherhood to dismantle them. Stop being selfish, Your Majesty." As Anna added that last biting remark, she saw the Queen stiffen.

Elsa turned around, and opened her mouth to speak, yet no words could come out. Anna saw her eyes shining with evident anger…and hurt?

"Fine then, I'll leave!" The Queen pushed past her and started storming down the empty hallway towards her quarters, head down, and arms around her torso, as if she were physically holding the emotional toll of her new acquaintance within her.

But Anna only saw a little of that. What she noticed was a hint of a boot slipping into an unsuspecting Elsa's chambers. Eyes widening, she tried to extend her blades but found that they were still frozen. She sprinted full speed towards Elsa, who was by now only a few feet from entering the room.

"ELSA! STOP!" Anna saw Elsa glance her way before picking up her steps towards the slightly open door of her chambers.

Anna picked up her speed, and as Elsa ran into the room, a mere two feet from her, Anna jumped headfirst to close the gap, rolled so that she was in front of the ornate snowflake-patterned door, and changed directions, leaping headfirst again with arms extended as she tackled Elsa to the ground, all in a few moments of inspired agility.

The would-be assassin had been waiting by the door, and when Elsa ran into the room he brought his sword up on the unsuspecting Queen. As he brought it down, the assassin's longsword only glanced the leg of a handmaiden who had tackled the Queen out of harm's way. Surprised, he took a step back, sword at the ready, black leather covering his body and hiding his identity.

Anna staggered up to face the dark clothed assassin, his longsword gleaming in the dusk sunlight that cast the room in an orange glow. With a grunt he stabbed at her.

'Not fast enough,' Anna thought with a smirk.

Diving forward, down, and to the left of the approaching blade all at once, she brought her arms on either side of the man's arm, her left hand securing his shoulder before she drove the palm of her right hand into the man's outstretched elbow.

A sickening crunch was heard as she broke the man's arm, causing him to howl in pain and drop his sword. Anna always preferred her blades in close-combat, but seeing as how they were currently frozen up, she picked up the sword before facing the howling man. Lunging forward, she drove the sword through the man's throat, silencing his noisy cries. She let the blade go, causing the impaled man to drop to the floor, blood trickling out of the gap she had torn open. She sighed.

She made her way over to Elsa, who was still on the floor, who just witness her former bodyguard brutally kill a (probably) Templar assassin, who was now staring wide eyed at Anna, as she approached.

* * *

As she watched Anna drop the man to the floor and sigh, Elsa saw the coldness in those striking eyes again.

_"And of Justice." _The words rang in her head. 'Is this her justice?' She wondered.

As Anna limped over to her, exhausted from the intense exertion and adrenaline in her system, hair matted with sweat, her handmaiden outfit torn, Elsa realized she owed much to this passionate, loud, sympathetic Assassin. Anna plopped down beside Elsa, who now sat up and was leaning against the bed, knees up to her chest.

Elsa heaved deeply, a dark realization forming within her mind as tears started to run down her face. The façade was gone, and in its place, desperation. 'I can't do this,' she thought.

'I can't do this.' She thought again. A mantra.

"I-I can't do this. I can't protect myself, Anna. I want to die!" She sobbed, the weight and pressure of the situation breaking her. Making her submit to the impossibility of ever coming out of this alive and well and proud to be her father and mother's daughter. Elsa was much too young, too caring, too fragile for the constant paranoia and viciousness demanded of her. And Anna saw that. She saw that and it broke her heart to see it.

Anna put her arm around Elsa's body, which had curled up as she sobbed. She brought Elsa's head into her shoulder as she stroked her beautiful golden hair, which seemed to shine in the dying sun. Anna reminded herself of all of Elsa's pain and suffering in her past, and how unfair it was that she had to endure more now. The sheer power of will it took to get her here without anyone and without breaking down like she was now filled her with awe.

'Come on Anna, comfort her!'

So she murmured, "Shhh, it's okay Elsa, I'll be right here. You won't be alone anymore."

Elsa was too far gone to acknowledge her with words, so she gripped onto Anna tighter, cried harder, and desperately wished that were true.

'Because being alone is too hard. And I think…I need her.'

Because she could never kill. She could do many things as Queen. But she could not do the thing that would end her suffering. She could not take the amount of lives Anna would have to take to ensure peace.

But damned if she wasn't going to make their lives hell.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, Elsa? What is it?"

Elsa took a deep breath looking into those two radiant eyes, "Thank you."

"I owe you, and I'll repay you…by helping you to help me."

Anna looked down at Elsa with a small smile and replied, "Deal."

As they stared into each other's eyes, lost in that specific shade of blue they'd never forget, they slowly became aware of the position they were in, simultaneously. Splitting apart, with rosy cheeks, Elsa straightened up, rising to her feet.

"You should go." The words stung Anna.

"Before the guards come looking. We can't have you revealed to them yet. I'll say that… I did it or something."

Breathing out, Anna gave a small nod of understanding before heading towards the door.

Pausing, she spoke, "Hey Elsa?"

Elsa looked.

"Do you think that we…we could become friends?"

There it was. How a few simple words could disarm Elsa and leave her woefully unequipped to deny Anna any more purchase in her mind she'd never know.

"I'd like that, Anna."

A smile, brighter than the sun which had previously bathed the room, now bathed Elsa in warmth, those aquamarine eyes shining in appreciation at her simple statement. The next moment, Anna was gone.

She allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

I'd just to repeat my thanks and love for all of you who have read/followed/fav'd/and especially reviewed this story so far, you're all awesome! :D

Debating a fluff-intensive chapter next. Might be angst. Either way, we're slowing the plot a little for some character time. You'll have to find out next week ;P


	5. Ch 5: Fixer Upper

_"People make bad choices, when they're mad, or sad, or stressed. Throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best!" –The Trolls_

* * *

Elsa stared at the mess beside her bed. The attempted murderer lay dead on the floor, crimson blood slowly seeping into the wood panels of her bedroom. Between her and Anna's fight, the assassination attempt, and her breakdown, the whole affair had only lasted about 30 minutes, most of which was Elsa leaning into Anna's shoulder, allowing the Assassin to comfort her. It was barely night, and she felt more emotionally drained than the longest of council meetings. She stared at her hands, wondering how she was so useless in that situation. She could only helplessly watch as Anna battled her would-be killer even in the middle of their shouting match. For someone with the power to control ice and snow, she sure felt powerless.

'I'll have to change that,' Elsa thought. The arrangement between her and Anna would not work if she froze up in the face of danger. Anna would die, and she knew that Anna dying would probably mean her dying. That was the main reason she couldn't let Anna die, or so she told herself.

She discretely called Kai to her chambers to dispose of the mess, no questions asked. He was after all, his head steward, and would respect her discretion. The worry in his eyes did not go unnoticed however, and Elsa felt guilty for not being able to tell Kai what had transpired. It had become quickly apparent that Anna's role would have to stay a secret even from her most trusted housemaids if she was to succeed in reducing Templar influence and survive the next few months.

Elsa sighed, as if her frosty exhale would release the complications in her life from her body. She was a Queen, a sorceress, a daughter, and a target of many faceless wolves, hungry for power and dominance and her blood.

She moved herself to the triangular window that looked out over the castle walls and into the ocean and dreamed dreams of travel and sun and warmth as waves crashed gently across a sturdy frigate. At this thought, she remembered the day.

'It's time to visit them again,' she thought morosely. Things were just not going her way these past couple weeks. Looking at her ragged dress, she decided to change into a simple blue one with white and purple accents. Satisfied with her appearance, she made her past the gates with two guards and up a hill to the left of the castle.

Once Elsa reached a grassy cliff side, she nodded to her guards, who stoically acknowledged her silent command and halted. She continued towards two gargantuan boulders, each about twice as tall as her, with smooth flat faces; the inscribed gravestones of her late parents, seemingly murdered by The Assassin Brotherhood.

_Here lies King Adgar of Arendelle, father and husband and son. A true and courageous man, who served the realm till his final hour._

_Here lies Queen Idunn of Arendelle, mother and wife and daughter. A more gentle and kind Queen we have not seen._

She looked out into the dark, cold waters of Arendelle's coast, feeling the chilling ocean breeze on her face as she closed her eyes.

She thought of the warm hugs, loving smiles, and soothing voices of her past.

She thought of the pain, loneliness, and constant, nagging, eroding strife that seemed to surround her life now.

Elsa felt tears slide down her cheeks as she began to breathe rapidly, unable to cope with the magnitude of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

She thought of those teal eyes.

Calming a bit, she stepped forward so that she was right in front of the two grave markers and knelt down.

Slowing taking off her pearl white gloves, she flexed her fingers, rotating her wrists so that her hands revolved around each other, and willed her power. She formed a couple of delicate blue lilies, their icy stems cradled gently in her hands as she laid one in front of each of her parents graves. Kneeling on both legs, she rang her hands together as she began to speak.

"H-hi mama and papa." She took a deep breath before she continued, her voice shaky from disuse and sadness.

"I..I miss you both so much. So many things were left undone and unsaid before you were taken away. I'm sorry that I never learned how to be a great ruler and keep the peace you worked so hard to achieve. This past year has been so hard. So, so hard."

She sniffled a little, letting her eyes cloud with new tears. Her visits were always painful and emotional, but the emotional drain of the last few days made everything she felt more compounded. It exhausted her completely.

"The Templars are trying to remove me from the throne. It's quite an old problem, but they've grown stronger. I wish I knew what you would've said papa. What you would've done.

I can't kill, but it seems that I'll have to use my powers to protect my kingdom. The Assassins have offered their protection. Ironic isn't it? The people who killed you trying to protect me. It makes me wonder why. Why would they have killed you in the first place? What sense does that make!?"

She screwed up her face as she sobbed quietly to herself, the morning dew soaking the skirt of her dress as she sniffled. She could feel her face flush as a result from crying and quickly tried to regain some composure. The sooner she was done, the sooner she could shut herself in for the rest of the day.

"I guess… I guess it's not all bad. I'm still alive and we're still not in any of the ongoing wars. I might even make a friend!"

Elsa giggled lightly at how childish it all sounded.

"She's nice; I'd think you guys would've loved her. She's got these eyes…they're…I can't describe them but I feel…disarmed by them. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not but that's not the point.

I miss you both. I'll promise to make you proud mama and papa. I love you both so so much."

She stared a while longer, as if they would suddenly reappear, console her stressed soul, and tell her they would never leave her.

When they didn't, she slowly got up and sighed, wiping her face with her gloves, and returned to the castle in silence.

The rest of the day would be a day of mourning for most of the castle anyway, and she did not anticipate doing any more work.

* * *

Anna blearily woke up to the sound of bustling. The other housemaids were bustling about, changing into their uniforms and making their beds with precise, practiced movements. A bewildered Anna struggled to get herself awake and by the time she had made a move off the bed half of the maids were out the door, getting the castle ready for the day.

'It's barely dawn,' she thought with a grimace. The prospect of getting up this early was not a bright one for her.

As she stepped onto the creaky wooden floor, a sharp, shooting pain erupted from her calf, where the assassin had slashed through her tissue. Upon inspecting it, she figured she'd need it cleaned and bandaged, but there was no infection and only a little blood on her bed sheets.

At the sound of a short _hmph_ Anna found that she was not the only one in the room, and turned to meet Gerda's stern gaze.

"You know better than to leave an open wound untended to for a full night Anna."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes _mother,_" she deadpanned. Seeing Gerda's face soften up slightly, she grinned sheepishly back.

"You should've seen the other guy."

Gerda nodded. "So it seems like the intel we got is good. They're after Elsa. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Anna nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. And if it means getting closer to a Westergaard, then that's just a bonus perk." Gerda sighed,

"I know justice is important to you Anna. Hans' older brother will be brought to justice, as will their whole family. But don't do anything rash. Don't risk yours or Elsa's life for the sake of your parents."

She yelled, "I know!" before adding softly. "I know."

"I would never risk Elsa's life. She's been used and treated like garbage too much. It wouldn't be fair or right or even justifiable."

Anna's gaze fell to the floor, thinking of all of yesterday's events, how she and Elsa fought, and how Elsa sought solace on her shoulder as the weight from all of Elsa's troubles became too much for the young Queen to deal with.

"You seem quite taken with her." Anna's eyes shot up as she blushed at Gerda, who started moving towards her smirking.

"N-no it's not that way at all! I mean she's awesome and kind and beautiful but-"

Gerda interrupted her, "Oh I know dear, I was just teasing. Now let's get you cleaned up. You'll need to do some housekeeping if you want to keep up appearances. Getting a good feel of the castle will probably also be beneficial to your mission."

Collecting herself she nodded, and let Gerda clean her wound and wrap her calf before sending her off to do some cleaning in the hallways.

Anna busied herself with a rather dirty bronzed bust of some unnamed noble. A stern jaw and wavy hair made him an excellent dust collector, so Anna hummed some random melodies while she worked on the bust and the stand that propped it up.

Looking to her left she saw Elsa's big white and blue ornate door, closing as she slipped inside and sliding the lock shut.

Anna, curious as to why Elsa would go to her bedroom so early in the day abandoned the statute and made her way over.

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock._

No answer.

"Hey Elsa? What are you doing today? Did you wanna talk about yesterday?"

"_Go away Anna!"_

The muffled command startled Anna. She did not expect her to be so cold, especially since Elsa admitted they might be able to become friends. Anna felt a little dejected (well a lot), so she tried to sound casual.

"Okay, bye."

'Wow, I just sounded super sad,' she thought. Not that she wasn't a little off-put. But still, why would her rejection have such an effect?

'I wonder if she had a bad start to the day? Or maybe a council meeting? Those always seem to get her a little worked up. Maybe I did something?'

And so that train of thought continued as Anna resumed her cleaning duties, taking notes of servant passageways, rooms and their purposes, and keeping an eye out for any Templar activity.

As she limped past another door, dusting various statutes with a dull boredom, she heard muffled voices, sounding hushed and angry. Curious, Anna put her eye up to the key hole, careful not to make any sound and listened for footsteps in the nearby hallways.

She saw a cloaked figure, face hidden by the shadows of his brown cowl. Across the table was the Admiral Hans Westergaard, his face set at a grimace; barely restrained anger painted on his face.

"What do you mean, stabbed through his face!? Elsa has no mastery of arms, it should've been an easy deal, especially after how distracted she was after her fool handmaiden's outburst."

Anna's eyes widened.

'It seems that he's overseeing this effort personally,' she thought.

"Sorry milord, we were not expecting it either. But it was no ice that killed him. Our scouts saw the body dumped, and it appeared to have suffered several slashes of a sword before his death."

"So the Queen is aware of our intentions. She must have hired some help discretely. Do we still have all of our ears?"

"Yes, we bribed a woman named Gerda, head of housekeeping, to keep tabs on her. Promised a lengthy vacation and resort house in Spain for her troubles."

Anna smirked. Gerda may not look the part of a master Assassin, but that's a big part of the reason she was so useful to their operations here in Arendelle.

Hans spoke quietly again to his Templar associate. "We'll stage something then and throw the wool over her eyes. Have two men go this time, I want a crossbow and a dual blade to go after her and whoever she hired."

He paused, considering his plan, a small, diabolical smile that reached up to his eyes forming.

"Have them dress as Assassins."

A nod, then both men stood up quickly and headed toward the door.

Eyes widening, Anna looked around for somewhere to hide. Seeing no curtains, she quickly launched herself up, using her powerful fingers and toes to propel herself using the door frame. From there, she leaped onto a small sconce in the wall. She looked up, and saw that she was a little over a meter from the wooden beams that were suspended above the hallway. Too big to jump to…Unless?

The door clicked.

Getting rid of her doubts, she leapt up as far as she could, a good half meter, before she planted her hands and toes on the stone wall, and pushed off as hard as possible. Contorting her body to the right in mid air, she unsheathed her hidden blades, and successfully lodged one of them into the beam. As soon as the dull clunk sounded in the beam, she propelled herself up, dislodging the blade and spinning behind a cross beam, hoping it would hide her.

As she listened to steps plodding down the hall, she held her breathe, afraid that the slightest noise would give her position away. However, Hans slowly walked underneath her, looking down at his shoes in thought.

Once he turned the corner, she let out a big breath and slumped against the beam.

'Phew! That was close,' she thought with a grin.

Processing what she had just heard, she leapt down, gracefully rolling onto the carpet floor some ten meters down and made her way to find Gerda.

She found her in the kitchens, making a stew for tonight's meal.

Grabbing a chocolate from the pantry, she leapt up the counter, eyeing Gerda, who was plainly ignoring her in favor of stirring the rabbit stew she was preparing.

"Gerda! I have something to tell you…It's a secret though." Anna looked slightly mischievous, but all Gerda acknowledged her with was small hum of acknowledgement.

Anna pouted, "Fine, I'll just tell you. I overheard Hans speaking with a Templar lackey. He's gonna send two men this time. Dressed as Assassins."

At this, Gerda shot up to look at Anna's teal eyes. "Oh dear, we'll have to do something about that then?" She smiled wickedly at Anna.

Anna grinned back.

"I guess so. I'll have Elsa make me an ice sword or something. If I can take out the crossbow fast, then I can just focus on the other guy. I'll go up to her room right now! She seemed mad at me…"

As Anna trailed off sadly, she felt Gerda's hand on hers.

"It's okay dear. It's really not your fault." Anna looked confusedly at Gerda before she continued, "You see…Today is the anniversary of her parents' death. It's understandable that she wouldn't want to see any Assassin today, isn't that right dear?"

Anna nodded, "I just thought…never mind."

She looked away, arm crossed on her chest in thought.

'Did she really only think of me as an Assassin? And why should that matter?'

Gerda studied Anna knowingly, then continued.

"She might want to see you however. She seems… quite interested in you, little bird. Why don't you go up and see if you can't tell her what you've heard."

Anna looked back at Gerda's kind face with her own flushed one, and managed a weak smile and nod. As she walked up to Elsa's room, she pondered what Gerda had said. She was always quite cryptic, and knew the Queen practically as well as she knew Anna. She was like a second mom to both of them; Elsa as a young princess would be cared for when her depression would overwhelm her, and Anna, a lost child, taken into the Den and cared for until she was old enough to start training under Gerda.

'Quite interested? Maybe that's why she said she could see us becoming friends? I've never had much friends before. Just Kristoff and his brother Sven, but they were boys, too rough and insensitive to talk about anything deep. Sven was a thinker, but I could not hold a conversation with him for more than a couple minutes. Maybe me and Elsa could have long conversations?' She was interrupted from her thoughts by the blue and white door in front of her.

She paused. She had been turned away today, would she even answer this time? She should just leave Elsa be for today. Maybe they weren't meant to be friends, just acquaintances, partnered by circumstance for a few months, then disappearing from each other's lives completely. A dream, a figment of memory that would erode as the years went by and they each found others to fill their lives with, dying content and happy and utterly missing her chance for…whatever was hidden behind those frosty blue eyes.

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock._

_Click._

The door creaked open, and revealed Elsa, still clothed in her dress from earlier this morning, the skirt having long since dried. Her eyes however had not.

Anna was overcome with sadness and pain at the sight before her. Elsa looked beautiful bathed in the rising moonlight, but her eyes showed so much sadness and exhaustion that they seemed dulled. She just wanted to take the girl up in her arms and console her till her worries went away.

"Anna? What are you doing here?"

Shaken from her thoughts, she looked into Elsa's eyes. She didn't need any more worries. At least not right now. She just needed a friend.

"You don't want to be alone right now." It wasn't a question.

Elsa looked to the floor, closing her eyes, hoping to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill over.

Anna stepped into Elsa's room, taking her by the hand and leading to the bed, where she sat the both of them down. She grabbed Elsa's shoulder out of instinct, and had her rest her head onto her freckled shoulder. They both stared at the floor before them, unsure of how to proceed.

"Why do you care what happens to me Anna?"

They looked at each other, entranced, as always.

"I know what you're going through Elsa, remember? I have these days too."

"A couple weeks before today in fact." She added softly, before continuing.

"We're a little more lonely than we should be don't you think? What if I stayed by your side? Do you think we might be less lonely, Elsa?"

Elsa looked down, guilt in her eyes. "I can't protect the ones I care for Anna. They just die. I have this power, but I wouldn't be able to protect you, like I couldn't protect _them._"

There was a pause. What Anna said next would determine their fate, and she sensed it. Elsa was in such a fragile state, and the wrong words would only serve to drive her further away from understanding her.

"I trust you Elsa."

Elsa looked up surprised, "How could you possibly trust me? I don't even trust me."

Tears threatened to spill over again.

"I don't know Elsa, I don't trust easily. You could understand why. Here, where we are and how we live, you have to be on guard. We have all our mental and physical weapons because the world took what we loved when we didn't have those weapons.

I really don't know. I just…trust you." Anna smiled, hoping to reassure the blonde girl curled up beside her.

There was a small pause before Elsa smiled back. It was a small, half-smile, that still held a great sadness, but it was a start, and it made Anna feel very warm inside to have elicited that smile.

"Stay, until I sleep? You're right Anna, I don't want to be alone." She closed her eyes, lying down behind Anna, and curled into her backside.

Blushing lightly, Anna smiled.

"Nobody wants to be alone, Elsa."

Tomorrow she would have to figure out how to deal with two Templars, start collecting info on Hans' plans, and stay by Elsa's side for most of the day, but right here, there was only this moment, and she was happy. There was not a Queen and an Assassin, but two people, taking comfort in the other's presence. And hopefully that would be enough to weather the storm.

* * *

A/N: Sorry folks, it's a day late! Work has been super duper busy, and it's a good thing I had off for Memorial Day otherwise there probably wouldn't have been an update this week. You're all rewarded with my longest chapter yet! Woo! There might be more mistakes in this one because I didn't have a few days to mull it over, but I'm happy with the result, so I hope you'll post your thoughts on the story so far. I've been blown away by all of your favs/follows/reviews, it means so much to me, and helps me to keep going, I really appreciate every one of you.

Wanted to do a chapter where they each spent an almost full day apart, hopefully allowing them to develop some character, as well as give some life to Gerda's character.

The lily was chosen as a grave flower because it can symbolize birth/death (not sure about what it means in Norway), but it seemed appropriate.

Till next time!


	6. Ch 6: The Feather Falls

_"It must be knowledge that frees them, not force."- Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad_

* * *

The sun glared through Elsa's eyelids as she woke up slowly. She usually woke up very early in the morning after the anniversary of her parents' deaths, having not slept much throughout much throughout the night, but last night she fell into a deep dreamless slumber. It probably had something to do with the comfortable, warm weight over her midsection.

'Wait what?'

Opening her eyes, Elsa glanced down. Draped across of her was a sea of fiery red strands, freckles, and a lightly snoring Anna.

Flushing slightly, she extracted herself from Anna's comfortable weight and thought back to last night.

_"Stay until I sleep? You're right Anna, I don't want to be alone." She laid down behind Anna's seated form, and instantly felt tired. _

_Without much thinking, she curled into Anna's backside, relishing the warmth, not caring about how it might look if someone were to interrupt her. She fell asleep, barely hearing Anna's words as Anna's teal eyes gazed at her icy ones._

_"Nobody wants to be alone Elsa."_

_Her last thought was how her eyes seemed so sad. She decided she didn't like to see Anna sad. But first- sleep._

'We're both broken,' she realized. She probably realized that fact before now, but it was beginning to sink in as she watched Anna's temporarily peaceful form.

'Orphaned by murder, trained to trust no one (not even yourself in Elsa's own case), seen as an instrument to greater things by men more powerful than them. Quite the pair, aren't we?' Elsa thought softly.

Yet that thought did not make her despair, as such a line of thought might've a week ago. There was hope now.

Hope that she might live.

Hope that she might yet stop the grieving, the insecurity, and the fear within her life.

Hope that she might have someone in her life worth being strong for.

And this hope was scary. It was scarier than intense confrontations within the small council, scarier than Assassin's coming in through her window, and even scarier than someone trying to kill her in her own room. But that hope threatened to fill her life, give her purpose, and maybe even peace.

And that was exciting to her.

Gently nudging Anna, she spoke quietly, "Anna, it's time to get up. Come on Anna, you can't stay here."

"Urghhghh," came the muted groan.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. She would have to take more drastic measures if she wanted to start the day at an acceptable hour.

As soon as she dug her fingers into the redhead's sides, Anna let out a yelp and started giggling uncontrollably.

"O-okay! Okay! Sto-opit!"

Elsa relented, as Anna opened her eyes and began to sit up, still breathing hard from the attack she had just suffered.

Anna glared at Elsa, and said, "You're evil."

Putting hand to her mouth, Elsa giggled softly, which made Anna break her angry stare and give a light chuckle.

'Is it supposed to be this easy?'

"We're up rather late, Anna. I have to do a lot of work in the study, so I'll have my meal sent there. You can go to the kitchens and find some food if you're hungry."

The growl of Anna's stomach confirmed Elsa's suspicion as Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"I could really go for some food!" A pause. "But first, I have some news for you." The uncertainty and caution she saw in Anna's eyes and brow made her a little concerned, so she just nodded for Anna to continue.

"Well yesterday, I learned of another attempt in progress. I overheard Hans plotting to use two Templars this time and try to catch you and whoever is protecting you, which would be me of course, so I just think that we should be really vigilant, and I know that you could have amazing ice powers, so I was also wondering if you could make an ice sword for me when they appear because as much as I like fighting with only my blades, going against a crossbow man and a dual-wielding assassin wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world."

As Anna took a deep breath from her relentless stream of words, the news sunk in for Elsa as her frosty eyes widened.

"Anna! Why didn't you tell me this as soon as you found out! It could've been too late by then! That is definitely the kind of thing you shouldn't wait to tell someone!"

Anna looked sheepishly away, obviously feeling bad, which only served to make Elsa feel guilty about her outburst.

"Well, I-I knew that yesterday was a hard day for you, and I really didn't want to pile anything on—The reason I stayed the night after you fell asleep was because I was worried Hans might have tried something last night. I'm sorry Elsa."

The girl was on the verge of shutting down; Elsa recognized those signs anywhere because she felt them before. Before the Assassin could open her mouth to make an excuse to leave, Elsa spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry Anna, I shouldn't have yelled at you – Thank you for being there for me yesterday."

"Guess we need to work on this friendship thing still huh?"

Elsa laughed lightly. "I guess so." They stared at each other with half smiles on their faces, focused on each other's striking eyes, wondering.

Noticing that they still haven't moved off the bed, Elsa blushed lightly, and made a move to the bathroom.

"We should probably get ready. I'll see you in my study. I think it would be safest if you were near me for most of the day." She certainly was not opposed to the red head being in her general vicinity it seemed. And that was a little surprising to her.

Anna nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit Elsa."

By the time Elsa looked back, she was already gone.

* * *

As Anna walked down to the kitchens, she straightened out her handmaiden uniform. The olives green dress restricted her movement, as she found out when she made her hasty climb to the wooden rafters to avoid Hans the previous day.

'I'm gonna have to make some adjustments if I want to be able to move. Maybe if I wear my leathers underneath—' She trailed off as she smelled the scents of meat, coffee, and the sweet aromas of fruit.

As she entered the kitchen, a spread of deli meats, bread, and fruit were spread across a central table. She devoured some sandwiches and fresh fruit before drinking some coffee, lost in thought.

'This morning was certainly interesting. It was… nice waking up next to Elsa. What a weird thing to think Anna! You're almost strangers—Even if the sole reason for your existence right now is to protect.' She sighed.

Anna could definitely see where she might run into some problems right there. If she trusted Elsa too much, if she let her guard down, if she cared too much about her, Anna would lose herself. She'd lose all the mental and emotional defenses she had worked so hard to erect; defenses that have been essential to her survival in the Brotherhood up to now. And that was a bad thing right?

Shaking her head, she downed the rest of her coffee, eager to return to Elsa's side. While Elsa was only doing paperwork in her study today, she might learn more of the blonde. And she definitely wanted to learn more of her.

When she reached the study, Anna entered without knocking to see Elsa at a wide mahogany desk, a neat stack of papers in front of her as she read some treaty/letter/trade agreement Anna was sure she had absolutely no interest in.

Elsa was wearing a grey dress that went down to her ankles, but still fit her form very well. Long sleeves covered her pale arms with cloudy fabric. Elsa's collar was fastened in the front by a large blue sapphire, which matched the jewels resting on her golden crown. Anna's gaze fell to her bodice, which was mainly grey, with a blue crocus on the front and various other blue accents on the laced backing. She was truly breathtaking, even in a relatively reserved outfit.

Elsa, had yet to acknowledge Anna's presence, so involved in whatever she was reading that she did not hear or care that the door opened. She noticed that Elsa had yet to touch her food, so she had an idea.

When Elsa noticed a piece of cured meat right in front her face, her beautiful blue eyes widened as she turned to Anna.

With a slight frown Anna said, "Eat. You'll need the energy. It's not good to starve yourself you know."

Blushing slightly, Elsa took the piece of meat gingerly with her fingers and popped it in her mouth with a muffled, "Thank you, Anna."

'So cute!' Anna thought, as she watched the blonde queen munch on her breakfast. Elsa turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, are you going to just sit there and watch me read and eat all day? That could probably seem a little suspicious to the other housemaids you know." Although there was obvious amusement in Elsa's voice, it was enough to snap her out of her trance.

Anna nodded, cheeks slightly pink for having been caught staring. As she stood up to go about cleaning the large study, she muttered slyly, "That's not a bad idea, I might just do that one day."

Anna had no idea why she would say such a flirtatious thing, but it was worth it to see Elsa's blue eyes widen in shock and her face turn almost red as she smirked at her.

She went about dusting the room, humming to herself, content with the silence between them for now. It wasn't like it was an appropriate time to get to know each other better anyway, and being in the same room was enough to feel…what? Content? Secure?

Happy?

Anna wasn't quite sure.

Out of the corner of her left eye, she saw something flash across the window and quickly turned her head to look. Whatever it was wasn't there anymore, but the eagle feather slowly twirling downward in the air was more than enough explanation for Anna. A light reflected by a mirror hit her in the face. As she traced the source, she found an old willow tree in the castle gardens below.

'This must be important if one of the Brothers need to see me while mid-mission,' Anna thought.

Turning to Elsa, she said, "Hey Elsa, I'll be right back."

Elsa turned around to meet her teal eyes, uncertainty in her icy orbs.

"Where are you going Anna?"

Hoping to reassure her, Anna smiled as warmly as she could.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, don't worry I just have to talk to someone for a few minutes."

Elsa slowly nodded, "Alright—Be careful Anna."

She grinned.

"You too, Elsa."

Danger was very real for the both of them, and it was obvious between the two of them that they were both a little more anxious than usual.

Anna opened the window, and shed her restricting handmaiden gown, now fully donning her Assassin leathers that made her look like a rogue at worst and a Royal Scout at best. The ambiguity of the getup was what allowed the Assassin's to move efficiently throughout Arendelle for many years.

Perched at the window ledge, Anna quickly scanned the garden and castle walls for patrols, she launched from the ledge into a random large haystack below the window sill, unaware of Elsa's gaze on her lithe form as she left the study.

As she crawled out of her scratchy landing pad, she felt a dull pain in her calf where she had been slashed.

'That could be a bad thing in a fight,' she briefly thought.

She made her way to the willow tree, looking up to see a hooded figure near the top. Quickly ascending the sturdy tree, she advanced quickly to the Assassin's elevation and her face brightened when she saw who had signaled her.

"Kristoff! Long time no see! I'm so glad to see you!"

Surprisingly, Kristoff's smile was tight and there were obvious dark circles around his amber eyes as he withdrew his hood.

"Hey Anna, it's really nice to see you too. I wish I came under better circumstances."

"What's wrong Kris?" Anna asked while frowning slightly.

He sighed, "Something's come up within the Brotherhood."

Anna's breath hitched. 'What could've happened now?'

"Some of us were on a raiding mission, hoping to catch those damned Templar patrols before they reached the countryside to terrorize the people there and incite public rage against the Queen. We were successful, but we found some disturbing documents. Would you like the bad news or the worst news first?"

Timidly, Anna answered, "The bad news please."

Kristoff grinned just a little. "I may call you feistypants, but you're always the softie."

Anna pouted a little before Kristoff continued.

"Well, like I said these documents were pretty important. We seemed to have caught a high ranking captain's caravan, because these orders usually are pretty damned hard to intercept without infiltration of Arendelle's military barracks. Anyway, the first one was something we've been expecting. They intend to stage a coup on the Crown. Inciting the country people would be a good way to gain support for a small army to invade the castle and usurp the throne. The thing that's worse than that is we found a communication. It seems that Hans has managed to convince one of his brothers to send about a hundred more men, which wouldn't be a problem if he didn't already have a hundred Templars at his disposal, compared to only 50 Royal Guards and about 30 Assassin's ready to fight against our own military power."

As Anna took all of this information in, she was filled with dread. Arendelle would not be safe for anyone but Templars in the coming months it would seem.

"It seems that we'll have to be more active if we want to stop this from happening then?"

Kristoff nodded.

"Anna, your job is of the utmost importance right now, but we're all going to be working to take out Templar leaders and disorganize them before that army lands, because if they do, no one will be able to stop them. Elsa's power isn't so great as to freeze entire armies."

Anna merely grunted in response. She stared at the grass some ten meters below them as she lost herself in thought.

"If I get the chance to take out one of the Templar leaders, especially Hans, while I'm doing my duty to Elsa, I will. I need to get back to her now though, I've left her alone for long enough. Be safe Kristoff."

Anna climbed up the branch to meet the man she thought of as her older brother in a warm hug, then pulled away from the burly blond boy.

As she descended the willow, Kristoff asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "How is the Queen? Is she as cold as they say?"

Anna paused a moment, then looked up at Kristoff and smiled.

"She's the kindest, warmest person ever."

* * *

As Elsa finished signing the last treatise of the day, she let out a long sigh, arching her sore back to get some sort of relief from the uncomfortable position she had been in for a few hours.

Anna had come back a few hours ago, but went into the halls to clean them and watch for possible threats, so she hadn't spoken to the feisty girl in a while.

'I wonder what had her so…nervous when she came back,' Elsa thought with a small frown.

The girl had come back, conflict written across her face, doubt and—fear?—in her eyes. Obviously whatever had caught Anna's attention had troubled her, and that surprisingly troubled Elsa.

As much as Elsa wanted to deny it, the Assassin was slowly growing on her, and it had only been a couple of days since she met the woman.

'It's funny,' she thought, 'how someone can just drop in and bring so much chaos into my life.'

Still, it wasn't entirely unwelcome. Something had needed to change, because Elsa was slowing succumbing to the pressure of the crown and the constant struggle to maintain her sanity up until Anna came in and gave her a sliver of hope. She still wasn't sure if Anna's friendship would be enough to get through this…whatever this was…but it sure as hell was better than trying to go through it alone, without her parents, without her loyal subjects, without Anna.

For this reason, Elsa allowed herself a smile.

She got up, smoothing her grey and deep blue dress out, and adjusted her blonde updo that had fallen a little loose during her work.

Looking around her study at the many books lying around the floor and shelves, the small white elm coffee table surrounded by equally light chairs, and the grand fireplace in the middle of the room, Elsa decided it was time to leave her self-imposed prison and find Anna. Maybe she would like to eat dinner with her tonight?

The thought made her mood drastically better than it had been while doing paperwork.

With a slight bounce in her gait, she opened the door, and looking to her right, she saw Anna.

Bored out of her mind, Anna was occupied with staring at a painting on the wall, a blank look in her vibrant teal eyes, before hearing the door open. When she looked at the source of the noise, she looked at Elsa and instantly lit up. Elsa could feel a slight blush in her porcelain cheeks for being the cause of Anna's excitement, and walked towards her, ready to invite her to share dinner in the grand dining room. Such a room was too grandiose for just one diner anyway.

"Hey Anna," Elsa said with a slight wave and a small smile. Still tentative, but a little less stuck up. Elsa was proud of that progress.

As Anna opened her mouth to return her greeting, she saw the redhead's eyes widen in fear.

With a shout, Anna said, "Elsa! Watch out!"

Time slowed.

Anna grabbed her across Elsa's chest and pulled her behind her, as Elsa whirled around to see two cloaked figures, garbed in black face masks and black leather armor, approaching fast.

What stopped her heart however, was the crossbow bolt that was soaring through the air.

Too stunned to react, she watched as Anna barely got in front of Elsa's body in time. The bolt pierced Anna's left shoulder, the iron head piercing through Anna's back.

"ANNA! NO!"


	7. Ch 7: The Feather Flies

_"ANNA! NO!"_

With a cry of pain, Anna fell to one knee, clutching the bolt. She quickly analyzed the situation, heart thumping out of her chest as adrenaline pumped through her veins, nerves firing off where the bolt had pierced her shoulder.

'Left shoulder is useless,' she thought grimly.

The crossbow man was already starting to reload his weapon, the deadly tip of the bolt being slid into place. He slowly advanced from the end of the corridor to shorten the distance of his shot. As she scanned his eyes, she saw his focus on Elsa, meaning that they still didn't know who the real threat was.

The other man ran towards them, still a good 20 meters from them, drawing two steel long swords with rectangular hilts that flared out on the ends. The guard was red, and formed the Templar cross.

Idiots.

She only had a few seconds to act against the swordsman, extending her hidden blade and rising to meet the charging man.

The man swung one sword vertically, which Anna side stepped easily, before bringing up her right arm to block the second cross swing.

She barely had time to jump back before she heard the low _'THWIP,'_ of the cross bow releasing.

Her injured calf pulsed with pain as she put her body weight on it and shuddered in pain, rooting her to the spot for a second. Anna shut her eyes in anticipation.

When nothing happened, she opened them, and saw a small wall of ice, which had caught the bolt and cut off the marksman momentarily.

Smiling grimly, she said quickly, "Elsa! I need a sword!"

Fortunately, Elsa was on the same train of thought, and clapped her hands together before widening her arms, a smooth but thick ice blade forming in between her hands.

Beautiful and probably strong enough to match steel, the blade had no guard, but was lightweight and long enough to give Anna some much needed reach over the burlier man.

Anna grabbed it by the hilt, and spun around just as the Templar attacked again, this time growling while slashing horizontally with both blades at once.

Anna met the blow with a vertical downwards slash, catching both blades and using her near useless left arm as support against the man struggling to break her guard. With a great heave of force, she pushed the blade and had the man stumbling backwards. His arms flew back and freed his chest up as he became momentarily off balance.

Using the split second advantage of him backpedaling, Anna thrust the sharp shard of ice forward and found his lightly armored heart.

But she barely had a moment before catching sight of the other assassin fleeing the scene.

Turning to Elsa, she said, "We can't let him escape!"

Elsa, still too shocked to use her words, nodded and closed off the corridor with a much larger wall of ice. Clearly exerting her strength, Anna noticed she was breathing hard and probably couldn't maintain the wall's integrity for much longer.

Anna dashed forward ignoring the fire in her injured calf muscles, feinting right, and then propelling her toned legs left as he shot another bolt. When the bolt whizzed through empty air, she noticed his face fill with panic.

It was obvious to everyone present that he was a dead man.

Closing the final meters, he pulled a dagger from his belt as Anna reared her ice sword back.

Acting quickly, she stopped her forward movement on a dime as he lunged towards her.

'So predictable.'

She sidestepped the thrust while slashing down on his right arm. The sounds of flesh tearing and bone crushing filled the air as he yelped in pain and fell to the ground, clutching the stump of his right arm where his hand use to be.

As Anna walked up to him, he desperately grabbed the fallen dagger with his left hand. Seeing this Anna moved to give his other arm the same treatment.

But she was a fraction too late.

As she slashed down, he gripped and flung the dagger, which nailed her right thigh, embedding the steel blade into the sinew of her leg, as the ice blade took the man's other arm clean off.

"AGHH!" Anna wasn't sure who screamed, her or the assassin. It was probably both.

Anna fell to her knees again, using the sword for support.

"ANNA!" Elsa was running towards her as the Royal Guard turned the corner of the corridor, rushing to the aid of the Queen.

Looking down at her thigh, she saw many rivulets of blood streaming down her leg, and also her pierced shoulder.

'That explains this head rush I guess,' she thought.

As she struggled to stay up on her knees and hold onto the blade Elsa had made, she felt her vision darkening.

Exhausted, she finally let the sword go and fell on her side so as not to imbed the arrow or the dagger in her any further than it already was. The shouting and voices around her became muffled and distant as the darkness closed in on her vision.

The final sight she saw was Elsa's face, blue eyes glistening with tears and stress as she cradled Anna's head. She tried to smile to reassure Elsa.

Anna tried to tell her everything was fine now, that she did a great job helping her, that she herself would be alright.

Unfortunately, all the came out of her lips was small '_hum'_ as she passed out.

"Don't worry Anna, I've got you."

* * *

Darkness.

Was she conscious? Or was this the step everyone experienced before passing into the void?

She heard muffled voices, and felt cold hands cover her wounds.

Everything felt detached and fuzzy, and as the rest of the world faded to black, Anna wondered briefly if she was dying.

_Anna was flying._

_She had always identified with eagles, which were symbolic of the Brotherhood, and so always treasured the feeling of soaring through the air. _

_She spread her wings wider to glide over Arendelle's calm waters, the sun glistening of the dark blue surface as she scanned the land below. All was peaceful in the small Norwegian kingdom, and she was filled with happiness and freedom._

_As she reached the docks, the sun suddenly shone blood-red and the sky darkened. Clouds covered the blue sky as though nature itself protested the peace of the day. Circling around, she saw as fights broke out between faceless masses, and ships burst into flame, their billowy sails crumbling to ashes as the wood of the hulls creaked and groaned._

_As Anna circled more, watching the scene from on high, she saw the castle gates get blown down by a large battering ram. Men in full body armor, bearing crosses and heavy weaponry, rushed in the gate as a single horse jumped into them, mowing them over as the two cloaked riders atop the horse tried to escape._

_Flying towards them, she beat her wings till she was right above the riders, following their progress as they raced towards the docks. It seemed that the one who held the reins also was the fighter, so as the pair flew along the cobblestone road, the rider's gleaming blue sword deflected blows and ended the lives of men daring to impede their progress._

_Upon reaching the docks, the riders dismounted and raced towards the only ship that wasn't engulfed in flames. With more armored men chasing them, the one with the sword aimed her arm at the guards, and then fired some hidden projectile at one of them, hitting him right between the eyes. What surprised Anna more was the blast of ice that shot from the fingertips of the other figure, which effectively hindered the pursuit of the armored men._

_Racing up the gangplank, the cloaked figures were unfortunate enough to meet more armored men, and even more unfortunate to see the ship be set aflame by others onboard. As the pair fought their way to the bow, Anna wondered briefly how long the pair would last before becoming overwhelmed._

_Defeat, it seemed, was not an option for the two as they raced up the bowsprit, one of them uncloaking themselves to unfold something on their back. As the two latched on to each other, Anna tucked her wings to the side of her feathery body before diving._

_The two dove with her as she let out a piercing screech, excited that they escaped the fire and the pointy blades. As her wings unfolded to stop her descent, so did theirs, and she glided with them as they exited the harbor._

_The sky opened up again as the sun lowered, now a normal orange sunset. As they flew further and further away from the sounds of chaos, peace began to return to her._

_She wondered what would happen next with the two fugitives, before the world faded to black once again._

* * *

Elsa woke with a start.

After slowing the bleeding of Anna's wounds, she had her taken to her chambers to be treated by the royal physicians. She had not said much to anyone, withdrawing into herself as she blamed herself for Anna's injuries.

She had only relaxed once Anna was all bandaged up, but refused to leave her side. It was too dangerous for either of them to be alone anyway, so Elsa took a chair from her desk, and sat beside her bed, watching for any sign of consciousness or pain on Anna's freckled face.

She found herself staring at Anna for a long time before dozing off into a light slumber.

Now, she looked at Anna, clothed in a loose white swashbuckler's shirt, bandage wraps covering a majority of her tan skin, and loose brown cotton pants, which hid the wraps that covered her lower body injuries.

'I must become stronger,' she thought. 'I want to be able to protect Anna.'

The thought that she was almost completely helpless to do so both times Anna was attacked left a bad taste in her mouth. After all, if she couldn't take care of one person, how could she expect to take care of an entire kingdom? She would have to work on improving her powers, but mainly her wits in battle.

'Maybe that's something Anna can teach me,' she wondered briefly.

She looked down once again at her comatose form, taking in her presence. It was altogether frightening to have someone come into her life and already mean so much to her that if Anna were to die she'd be greatly saddened. Friends were so hard to come by it seemed.

'But that's not all is it?' Came another voice within her head. Pushing that thought away, she looked at the clock.

It was still early in the night, and she had to take care of a few things. Sparing one last look at her redheaded friend, she headed towards her small council chambers, telling her guards to summon some of them immediately.

As they all finished filing into the room, everyone noticed the absence of two members.

As Elsa motioned for everyone to sit, she spoke, "Ser Westergaard and the revered Bishop were not able to make it to this emergency meeting, being engaged in other pressing matters at the moment."

Everyone suspected that was a lie, but bought it for now as they nodded in acknowledgement, waiting for the Queen to continue.

"As you may all know, I've been attacked for the second time in the span of a week. While they have both been thwarted, these…attempts on my life are disturbing. Is my public opinion so negative as to have my people try to end me?"

While Elsa knew that the Templars were behind the attacks, she had to fish her council to see what they thought about it. It was clear as day were Hans and Bishop Olhouser stood, but taking control of her own council would be important for Anna's safety and her security atop the throne.

One advisor was brave enough to go first. "Your Majesty, I do come into contact with a lot of the commoners as the Business Liaison, and it does seem that support for your rule is rather…lackluster."

As Elsa looked around the room, she asked, "Is this similar for each of your experiences with my people?"

At the nods of agreement, she sighed.

"And what of your opinions?"

The Business Liaison spoke up again, "We admire the strength and resilience you've shown us, but if I may speak freely Your Majesty?" Elsa nodded. "You do not inspire the people! Your father regularly walked the streets and inspired confidence in his decrees, and while I understand there are certain…organizations after you, being with your people shows you support them, and that makes them want to support you. You are a Queen, but what is a Queen to a people if they can't love her?"

Elsa considered his speech silently. What he said rang true, but that meant being more open. Something that she was still uncomfortable with.

"What you say makes a very valid point, Gregers. I am not quite ready to be so…charismatic, but I do believe I should start connecting with my people. Have the surplus from the winter stock distributed to those in need, and cut the taxes by a third for this year. If I cannot inspire them with my words, I will do so with action."

Eyes widened at the generous offer Elsa decided on, but after a moment, all those present saw the sense in the action.

A chorus of "Aye's!" and "Long live the Queen!" were heard, each advisor voicing their agreement.

The Master of Coin, Frode, spoke up after the votes had subsided.

"And what of these…organizations that are after you, Your Majesty? Surely you do not intend on letting them get away with your attempted murder?"

She fixated everyone with a steely look as she considered her options.

"I intend no such thing, but as you now know, they are an enemy to the crown. They are too powerful to openly confront them, so we'll have to keep them close for now, and watch their every movement. I can try to strangle their resources, but we'll have to come up with something that forces them away for good. If anyone comes across anything, report directly to me."

After everyone nodded silently, Elsa continued, "If that's all for today, this meeting is adjourned. Have a good night gentlemen."

Elsa stayed in her chair a while longer, toying with her blonde bun, deep in thought.

'No sense dwelling on it, what's done is done. I should return to Anna.'

A moment later, she found herself at her ornate bedroom door. The portal to her world, where the rest of the world could never reach her; know her; hurt her. Or so she thought.

Opening the door, she saw Anna rolled onto her side, putting pressure on her undoubtedly broken ribs. Striding over, she gently rolled her onto her back again, hearing Anna sigh in relief as she did so.

'Nothing to do about it I guess.'

Elsa placed her hand in Anna's, hoping to give some sort of comfort to her companion, and bring her back to the world of the living sooner.

All there was left to do was wait.

* * *

A/N: So Idk if it's been discussed before, but Elsa's powers aren't Eternal-Winter-Strong because it would defeat the purpose of Anna needing to protect her. This way, she has a smaller magnitude of power but still enough to protect at least one other person (wink). If you have more questions about this decision, feel free to PM me!

Also, I have no plans for having an Olaf character, because my main reservation is that since he is not integral to the story for now, it would detract from the story. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for all the love and support! We're at 200+ now! That's super amazing, I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks as always to my peeps TalkPillow and EOTWY, and those who always take time to leave a comment/review! Till next week,

~Brunhe


	8. Ch 8: Deus Vult

_"You put too much faith in the hearts of men, Altaïr. The Templars know the truth. Humans are weak, base, and petty.__[Altaïr: No. Our Creed is evidence to the contrary.]__Ah... perhaps I am not wise enough to understand, but I suspect the opposite. That I am too wise to believe such rubbish." –Haras' Last Words_

* * *

Hans sat at his desk, within his barracks, surrounded by portraits of great men before him, to serve as a constant reminder of what he needed to achieve. Great green and gold rugs lay across the expanse of the large wooden room, a fire crackling to the right, where the huge stone mantle sat. Swords were mounted and lined along the walls, small crosses imbedded in their hilts, the only signs of his Order that he kept within his private office.

Before him knelt the Templar scout, cloaked plainly so as to not arise suspicion. His Templar dealings were not exactly discrete, but for now, his position demanded that he conceal or deny any connection to the Order.

"Both of them?"

"Yes m'lord. I was unable to discern the nature of their demise from my distance, but there was a great amount of ice where the job was to be done."

Hans regarded the scout, discerning the news. His displeasure was practically radiating from his scowl.

"Elsa is a few things. A cold-blooded killer is not one of them. Do not lie to me, Jorah. You have also failed to provide an accurate report of what transpired with the first attempt, do not think I have forgotten."

The Templar scout visibly stiffened. Being the bearer of bad news rarely went well for a Templar. But it was all for a higher goal. His life was insignificant compared to what they hoped to achieve here.

"You mentioned earlier that you believe she has…aid of some sort?"

Hans simply nodded, waiting for his incompetent scout to deliver him the news that was already obvious to him.

"I believe it to be someone from the Brotherhood. They must've intercepted a communication and assigned a skilled Assassin to watch over her. What confuses me is that our intel says that the Queen is still under the impression that the Brotherhood murdered her parents…"

Jorah trailed off there, clearly not knowing how to continue his train of thought.

Standing up, Hans brushed his auburn mane back with his gloved hand and walked around the large table. He stood in front of the scout, his towering presence demanding the utmost respect and compliance as he always had in Arendelle.

In front of his brothers and father was an entirely different story.

"Rise," he commanded.

As Jorah stood up obediently, if not a little hesitantly, Hans spoke to him, one gloved hand placed on his shoulder as he stared him straight in the eye.

"That would be the question wouldn't it, Jorah? We'll just have to kill the little bitch first. Then we can eliminate Elsa. The Templars demand that we control Arendelle, and control it soon. They will not accept failure for their New World."

"O-of course, sir. I'll see to it that we move to identify the Assassin as soon as possible."

Hans' green eyes pierced Jorah's brown ones for a moment.

"I will not tolerate another failure, Jorah. The guards will see you out."

Hans let go of his shoulder as Jorah turned to leave.

The last thing Jorah heard was the singing of metal leaving its scabbard, followed by dull crunching of bones snapping.

The last thing he felt was the cold steel piercing his back straight through his heart as he walked toward the door, and the dull ache of his knees hitting the rug on the floor.

* * *

Hans walked along the curved rail, black boots clacking as they made contact with the ancient stone of the barracks high tower. His face was set straight, a mask of impassivity, chin held high in an effort to display the power he…wanted.

Because he wanted—no, needed Arendelle. His brothers were making bounds and leaps, taking control of Lisbon, Amsterdam, a fucking quarter of Wales, and here he was, struggling to maintain his current position in a small Norwegian kingdom with a young sorceress as its Queen.

One would think such an acquisition would be easily for a Templar of his rank. After all, Arendelle had one of the smallest Brotherhood dens on the continent. According to his father, Arendelle should've been his by now. He'd been here for nearly three years and had yet to make any significant progress towards the throne.

All because Arendelle's people were too stupid to take up arms against Elsa and her Guard.

'Which is why I must ensure their future,' he thought resolutely, climbing step by step slowly, deep in his own thoughts.

People were stupid. People lacked initiative, wisdom, even common sense when it came to knowing what was best for them. Which is why they must be controlled, marshaled, and given purpose. Freedom would only corrupt them, and cause chaos. Such naïve ideals as freedom and truth were what the Templar Order sought to eradicate. In a perfect world, one which was attainable, those childish notions had no place. And neither did the Brotherhood.

Then he had a stroke of brilliance. Hans started publicly criticizing Elsa, comparing her to her father, the late king, and echoing the struggles of the common people till they echoed back, slowly eroding her support while building his.

That is, until she won it back.

'Taxes and surplus goods. Clever bitch.'

He would just have to kill her. It was just a matter of avoiding a full-on coup.

As he reached the top of the spire, he pushed open the creaky wooden door, revealing the sight of the docks, bathed in moonlight, and the castle on the far side of the city. The separation would make a march on the castle much more taxing if it ever came to that.

By the edge of the wall stood a figure, draped in a deep maroon cloak. He stood taller than Hans by several inches, but his posture made him seem meters taller. His dark green eyes turned to face Hans, and regarded him with such disinterest Hans doubted he even saw him. The man had a black beard, full, but neatly trimmed, and went down to his neckline, where a red cross hung from his neck, landing on his proud chest. A Grand Master indeed.

"Father," Hans greeted, as he bowed low, rising again to meet his gaze.

His father did not acknowledge his presence, and continued to gaze at the harbor and the small capital below, twinkling lights of lamps lighting the main road that led to the castle, situated across the city from the barracks. Above the pair, the sky was clear, and the half moon illuminated the tower they had climbed.

After a heavy pause, he spoke at last.

"Tell me, boy, what it means to be what we are."

Looking down at his shined leather boots, Hans recited the lessons of his childhood, "The Templar Order exists because it must. Free will is an illusion that disrupts the fabric of peace in society and brings us closer to chaos. We must bring order, bring direction, bring purpose to the world, lest we all be doomed to extinction. To be a Templar means to bring these things to our kin, and to guide the world in our transcendence from nature."

He looked back up and at his father's hulking back.

Repeating the words of his Order made Hans' blood rush with adrenaline, the pride he felt for being a part of something so great and pure giving him confidence in front of his father, where there usually was none. By the end of his small speech, his words had become impassioned with the heady feeling that repeating his life's purpose gave him.

That euphoria was not meant to last.

"Good. It seems you have not forgotten. Tell me then, why have you not brought purpose and order to Arendelle yet? Why does a sorceress Queen still rule this kingdom?"

Instantly deflated, Hans struggled to find an excuse.

"Well, there have been setbacks, and the people have not reacted as we had initially anticipated, and the Queen is—"

"Enough boy." Despite the low volume of his interruption, the command silenced Hans immediately.

"Look across the harbor Hans. Tell me what you see."

Confused, Hans looked out and saw the same harbor, the same quiet town, the same castle as he had seen a thousand times before.

Looking down at his hands, then at his father, he spoke.

"I see Arendelle, a small, weak kingdom that I have failed in conquering for the Templars."

His father nodded.

"You have failed. But you also fail to see Arendelle for what it truly is, which is why your brothers constantly surpass you."

Hans gritted his teeth, but remained silent as his father continued.

"To the south, Italy is firmly engaged in war. Apples of Eden have been found, and both our Order and the Brotherhood swell in numbers by the day. An Assassin by the name of Ezio threatens the Borgia hold over much of Rome. To the East, we have a firm control of Russia and the Slavic nations, the Brotherhood dares not engage us in that theater. In Asia, we control the Emperor, and starve those who fight for the unpopular view of individuality and freedom. In France, the Brotherhood's bourgeoisie revolution is gaining momentum by the day, but in the United Kingdoms, the Templars have absolute control. We have precious few resources, but our victory, even in places we have currently lost, is inevitable."

He paused for a moment, before finally turning to look Hans in his eyes.

"Arendelle. What I see for Arendelle is the seed of greatness. Once we control a port, we can funnel more resources into the Nordic nations. Imagine, boy, how much we could accomplish here. And this small kingdom is the stepping stone to greatness. And we must all have humble beginnings if we wish to accomplish this greatness. Arendelle is far too important for failure, boy."

Hans bowed his head and dropped to his knee.

"I will not fail you father, Elsa will die. Arendelle will be ours and the Brotherhood will be eliminated."

"Most of that will be true no matter what. But if you cannot accomplish this then someone else will. You have four months before I send Anderson to do your job. I will not have my reputation harmed in the eyes of the other Grand Masters."

"As you wish, father."

"Make them bend their knee to you, boy."

Hans nodded.

"Yes, father."

Satisfied, he turned his back to Hans, and resumed gazing out into the night.

"You're dismissed."

Hans stood to leave, feeling very much smaller than he had when he ascended the tower an hour ago.

As he descended the steps, he ran a hand through his copper hair. He felt a little deflated, but resolute. One thing was certain for the young Admiral.

'It's time to step things up. I won't fail this time, father.'

* * *

Anna finally woke up a couple of days after the second attempt on Elsa's life to the sound of light snoring.

She tried to sit up, but the searing pain that jolted across her thigh and shoulders quickly put that thought to rest.

Anna instead wiggled her body to prop herself up on the headboard and large comfy pillows that rested beneath her for the past two days, and looked down.

She was wrapped across her chest, wearing a loose white cotton sailor shirt, with wraps on her shoulder and across her arms, where she had suffered several cuts during the skirmish. She was clothed in baggy pants, but she felt more wrapping on her thigh and calf where she had been injured during the first assassination attempt.

'Well, it could be worse,' she thought with a little humor. It had been quite a while since she had been banged up this bad, but at least she could still recover and be fighting within a week or two.

Moving her hand to brush a stray lock of copper hair from her face, she found that her hand was weighed down by a cool weight. Looking down at her hand, she found that it was intertwined with a sleeping Elsa's, its gentle squeeze causing a comforting sensation to course through her.

She gazed at Elsa, seeing that she was still in her blue and grey dress that she was in from when she was last conscious and realized that Elsa must've been worried about her.

'That's what a good friend would do, after all, isn't it?'

'Still—'

She shook her head, not wanting to go down that train of thought, fearful of where it might lead her.

The moonlight shone over Elsa as her breathing gently coursed through her body, platinum blonde locks of hair straying from her bun as her head lay on the side of the bed.

In that moment, Anna admired Elsa's caring and dedication for her, something that made her feel safer than she ever felt, even in the Den.

It was comforting, amazing, and scary all at the same time.

'She'll wake up with a really sore back,' she realized. Biting the inside of her cheek, she prepared herself for the pain ahead.

Anna sat upright, bolts of pain sending stars to her teal eyes as they watered. She then used her arms ("Shoulder, ow ow ow!"), and pulled Elsa onto the bed with all of her remaining strength.

As Elsa's body plopped onto the bed, Elsa gave a small grunt before snuggling up to Anna's side, a small smile on her pale face.

'What have I gotten myself into? She's too adorable!' Anna huffed out a breath and pouted as the pain subsided.

Wiggling herself back down into a lying position, she drew the blankets over her and Elsa, her right arm awkwardly situated as she debated on how to settle in next to her charge.

'Fuck it,' she thought, before she haphazardly thrust her right arm beneath the pillow Elsa was resting on.

Heaving a great sigh of relief, Anna settled back into bed.

'I'm sure tomorrow won't be too awkward,' was the last thought that went through her brain as her sore body finally succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

_A/N: Remembered I put the notes of early chapters in italics so here it is again! Sorry for the minimal Elsa/Anna time this chapter, but it was brought up that it's important to give some perspective to the Templar side of the story and hopefully bring in more depth, so here's some exposition. yay!_

_Thoughts on Elsa as a character? It's been brought up that she might seem weak willed/weak in general, and I feel the need to address that with my thoughts on how I intended to write her. Although she's definitely in a fragile emotional state internally in the beginning (now-ish) of this series, she's cold and hard on the outside, making her a nightmare for Hans to deal with and try to influence. She's also extremely logical/witty in her decisions for the most part (Testing Anna's trust initially, thinking quickly in battle to help her, and aiding the commoners to win back support). But the thing is, with Anna, her vulnerabilities are exposed, which involves some fear on her part, but more importantly, some development (which you'll see soon!)._

_We'll get to our favorite two all next chapter! (It might even be fluff o.0_)_

_Also, Apples of Eden will be explained later for the uninformed._

_Sorry for the long note, I love you all for taking the time to read this story! ~Brunhe_


End file.
